Keller's Revenge
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary:  Neal vanishes early one morning and Peter fears the worse.  Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it. Spoilers: Bottlenecked.
1. Chapter 1

**Keller's Revenge 1**

By Peppe1951

**Summary**: Neal vanishes early one morning and Peter fears the worse.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it. **Spoilers: **Bottlenecked.

This is the first in the **Family** **series**.

I want to think BunBunBabe for putting the idea of this story in my head; her "Lights, Camera, Con" intrigued me to write one of my own and the dedication belongs to her.

****Sexual trauma found in later chapters****

**Chapter 1**

Neal was getting ready for work when he had an unwelcomed guest. He didn't know that he had company until he exited wearing only a towel around his waist. "Caffrey," he was greeted by a man holding a gun on him.

"Keller…what do you want?" asked Neal dryly. He wasn't worried, he knew that Peter was due any moment and that June had left an hour ago.

"You, but its not me that actually wants you but my friend here," replied Keller as he nodded to the other man in his apartment; a man who was looking him over quite thoroughly.

"Whatever it is that he wants me to do; I'm not doing it Keller," replied Neal not understanding what Keller actually meant.

"No you don't understand. He wants you...literally," Keller explained with a smile.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes Neal; meet your new master, Erick Gerber. It is because of you that I'm in the bind of raising the money to pay of the Russian Mob so I thought that you should help in raising the money," Keller said conversationally as Gerber leaned over and whispered to Keller.

"But of course you can…you paid me my money…he's yours now," and then turning to Neal he said,

"Drop your towel and turn around Neal; he wants to see all of you!"

"I will not," cried an indignant Neal.

"Neal, I know where June's granddaughter goes to school," Keller announced quietly leaving the threat unfinished.

Neal reluctantly dropped his towel and turned around slowly, embarrassment evidently by the blushing he was exhibiting.

Neal started to bend down to retrieve his towel when Gerber suddenly ordered, "No! Not yet. I have some questions and I like the view, so just leave the towel where it is!"

"Are you a virgin?"

Neal blushed even redder than before as he nodded not trusting himself to answer. "Why are you doing this to me?" Neal asked Keller.

"You have been a pain in the butt for so many years, Caffrey especially after causing me to lose all of that money for the bottle that would have gotten me out of trouble with the Russians. So I thought that I would move that pain to reside in your butt instead. I found him," nodding towards Gerber,

"in a spanking club and thought it would be poetic if I sold you to him. This way I add to the money I need to pay the Russians back and he will keep that cute derrière of yours hot and painful and I will have my revenge….oh and you will get a kick out of this…do you know what Gerber means in German?"

Neal shook his head.

"It means tanner and he plans on tanning your hide every chance he gets…poetic, isn't it?" Keller said with a laugh.

"You won't get away with this," cried Neal, "Peter will be here in a few minutes to pick me up."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that you had a call while you were in the shower. Your answering machine picked it up. Peter called to say for you to catch a cab he was having car trouble and would be late coming in," Keller saying as he laughed at Neal's expression.

"I don't believe you; you are just saying that to unnerve me," replied Neal anxiously.

Keller walked over to his machine and turned in on…in a matter of seconds the machine clicked on and Neal heard Peter say pretty much the same thing Keller had just said.

"He's perfect…just what you said. It's going to be a real pleasure to discipline him…let's go," said Gerber as he suddenly got up to approach Neal. He stroke Neal licentiously on his rear and Neal slugged him, knocking him to the floor.

"Neal…Neal…Neal…you shouldn't have done that…he's going to tan your bottom for that," predicted Keller as Gerber moved quickly and Neal found himself face down on his bed and tied securely. It was only after he was secured that Gerber picked up a bag that had been at his feet and brought it out for Neal to see. He took out a ball gag and pushed it in Neal's mouth securing it behind his head. "Now you won't be able to yell out loud while you are being corrected, boy."

Neal's eyes grew wide when Gerber next brought out a braided leather strap and approached Neal. "I think that after you have received twenty licks you will be more docile to my touch…but if not I can always continue and trust me I can last longer than you," Gerber said as he once again stroked Neal's bottom and before Neal could react Gerber raised his strap and brought it down hard on Neal's pale bottom.

Neal reacted to the pain at once and reared up with the sudden pain. Again and again the trap came down and Neal tried to scream but the ball gag in his mouth prevented it and all he could do was take it as best as he could. After he had suffered through twenty licks Gerber came to a stop and once again stroked Neal's now fiery red bottom, noting Neal's tears as they continued to fall.

"I'm going to release you now…if you give me even the hint of trouble you will find yourself back over this bed and have to suffer through an additional twenty licks…do you understand?" asked Gerber severely.

Neal nodded wearily and was rewarded to be released from his bed; as soon as he was freed Neal's hands went immediately to the ball gag and he tried to remove it. "No…that stays for now," ordered Gerber. He watched with satisfaction when Neal obeyed. "Here put these clothes on," he next ordered as he threw Neal a shirt and a pair of unlined wool pants but no underwear.

"If I need to, I want to be able to get to your bare bottom for punishment as soon as I can…and this way the rough material will also be punishment as it rubs against your newly punished backside," he added with a smile.

Neal winced as he got dressed the wool pants really did irritate his sore backside just like Gerber said they would. He would have cried out as he sat to put on his socks and shoes but once again the ball gag prevented it. As soon as he had tied his shoes he got up glad to take the pressure off his abused backside.

"Now we are ready to go…thank you Mr. Keller but I think I can handle my property now without any further help from you," Gerber said with a smile as he pulled Neal to the door stopping only long enough to produce a knife and cutting Neal's GSP tracking anklet from his ankle and leaving quickly.

Keller followed quickly behind amazed on how Gerber was able to handle Neal. The last he saw of the two was when Neal was placed within a nearby van before he drove off. "You are out of my life now Caffrey, I hope the rest of yours will be filled with pain and humiliation," he said before disappearing around the corner. Five minutes later FBI cars swarmed June's house and Peter Burke ran in.

As soon as Peter entered the room and found the tracking anklet on the floor next to the door his gut told him that he had been kidnapped as was not running. He knew that Neal had a life here that he was content with and running was not part of it…now.

"Jones," he barked out, "I want this room dusted for prints…and the banister leading to his apartment.

"Diane, I know that June has a security camera, get the tapes for this morning and let's see if it recorded anything useful; I'm going to call Mozzie and see if he knows anything.

As soon as his agents left him his phone rang and he answered to find that it was Mozzie.

"Suit, I need to talk to Neal and he's not answering his cell," the small man began as soon as Peter picked up.

"Mozzie, Neal's missing. I think he has been kidnapped. What was it you had to talk to him about?"

There was silence on the other end as Mozzie took it all in before he replied, "Keller is back in town. I wanted to warn Neal."

"Do you know where he's staying?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, at a hotel; I can take you to him."

"Jones," Peter called and saw his subordinate rush to his side. "Mozzie is on the other end and he's going to take you to Keller; follow him and apprehend him…take some agents with you; he's an escapee. Find him, arrest him and bring him back to me…I bet he knows something about where Neal is."

"Mozzie, where can Jones meet you?" asked Peter.

Mozzie told him of a site and he dispatched Jones right away and waited at June's until the place had been dusted and then they headed back to the office hopeful to discover where Neal was being held and who by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Neal was placed in thevan Gerber got into the driver's seat and drove off but he didn't go very far until Neal could feel them pulling in somewhere and the van came to a stop and moments later the van's back door was opened and Neal was pulled out and hurried into the building and up into a room where he was pushed into a chair and chained there. Then Gerber merciful removed the gag allowing Neal to speak.

Gerber held out a cup of water and Neal was able to drink easing his dry mouth at long last. 

"I'm going to tell you what is going to happen now…you are going to be taken to a location outside of the United States where I live. You will be my companion who will do exactly as I say when I say it or suffer for your disobedience immediately…no matter where you are or what you are doing at the time. Do you understand?"

Neal nodded but blurted out, "You can't do this…I'm nobody's slave and I won't rest until I escape you!"

"You will not speak unless I give you permission…do it again and I will add to the heat in your bottom…do you understand?"

This time Neal only nodded. His backside was hurting now and he didn't think he could take another spanking at this time. He would wait and pick his time and then escape this madman.

When Neal didn't speak out Gerber crossed over and petting his head, "Good boy, you are learning."

"We will be leaving as soon as I can get a forged passport for you and until then your only piece of clothing will be a short shirt…that will keep you from entertaining the idea to escape. It should take only a couple of days before the passport will be ready and we will be leaving. If I even think you are planning an escape you will regret it. Now I'm going to release you and it I were you I would use the time to recover from the spanking you just got, because I doubt you will enjoy sitting on a sore bottom for the whole journey to my home," explained Gerber cheerfully.

Neal tensed as his captor came closer but did nothing when he was released other than get up off his sore backside. "Strip," ordered Gerber as he waited to be obeyed and rather suffer another spanking Neal swallowed his pride and did as he was ordered, shrugging out of the shirt and stepping out of the scratchy pants.

It was only then that Gerber tossed Neal a short nightshirt which he scrambled into quickly. The shirt was longer in front than it was in the back as it slightly showed his bare bottom. "I'll be back later with your lunch," Gerber said before leaving Neal to his own devices.

Now Gerber knew that Neal was going to try something in fact he was hoping that he would so he could have the pleasure of inflicting more pain on him.

"Peter," it was Diane, "I've got June's security tapes set up," and quickly keyed it up on Peter's computer and ran them. "Is that Keller going into June's this morning but he's not alone. I wonder who this fellow is," Peter remarked as the cameras caught the twosome enter.

"Can you blow the picture up?" Peter asked.

"I'll try…but look here at the end. Here is Neal being led out by that other fellow and Keller comes out a few minutes after Neal and his kidnapper," Diane said as she sped up the tape to show her boss.

"See if you can blow up that picture of Neal's kidnapper and get him identified and if we can recapture Keller maybe we can rescue him before he gets too far away," ordered Peter.

Diane nodded and left…on her way to forensics to see what they can do with what they have. While she was there she was also going to check and see if they had identified anyone fingerprints.

Jones returned about an hour later with Keller in tow. Mozzie had been right on the mark and had led them to where he had seen Keller the night before. He was taken without gunplay and was not seated in an interrogation room across from Peter.

"Where is Neal?" asked Peter without fanfare. "I know you saw him this morning before we responded to his cut anklet."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't seen Caffrey since you arrested me for murder and theft in connection with the bottle," replied Keller confidently.

Peter motioned to the unseen operative and suddenly the screen in the room lit up with Neal leaving with their unknown suspect and Keller coming out of June's mansion a minute later. "We also have you entering with this individual," Peter informed the blue collar criminal.

The smile on Keller's face disappeared as a frown appeared in its place. "So you got me, but you don't know where Caffrey is…make me a deal and maybe I can tell you who he's with and what is happening to him."

"I'll talk with the DA about a reduce sentence for your escape…I'll see if they will not add any years to your original sentence…that's the best I can do," offered Peter.

Keller nodded…the man who has Caffrey is an Erick Gerber. I sold Caffrey to him for $150,000," Keller dropped the bombshell on Peter.

"Y-You sold Neal to him?" Why?"

"To raise the money to get the Russian Mob off my back…I figured that since it was his fault that I the money was denied then he should be a part of raising it," replied Keller with a smile.

Once Peter was able to talk again, he asked, "what type of man is this Gerber…and why did he want him?"

"Well because Caffrey has given me such a pain in the ass I thought it would only be poetic justice if he had the same sort of pain…Gerber is a disciplinarian and I've sold Neal to him to discipline to his heart's content. I figure that Caffrey will eventually escape but until then he will have his butt beat on a regular basis and I will have my revenge. Now I don't know where he is keeping Caffrey it was only by chance that I discover Gerber," Keller said just before he was led out in chains by the US Marshalls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as he was left alone Neal weighed the consequences if he was recaptured by Gerber and knew he would be in a load of pain but the other consequence would even be worse tht he would stay in his hands…no he had finally gotten out of prison and was helping Peter bring down baddies and he had to get back to it…so he started to search the room for any thing he could use to pick the lock and free him from this room and eventually from the house…of course he would have to find pants before he actually left which started Neal to mutter,

"First this room and then pants and then out of here," and then he found a couple of paper clips in the garbage and knew he was half way gone. What he didn't know was that the paper clips were plants and that he was being watched by a security camera in the vent.

Gerber watched with growing pleasure as Neal easily picked the lock on his door and cautiously left the room. It was then that Gerber sprang into action and planted himself in Neal's path with his tools ready. All he had to do was to wait for Neal to turn the corner and then he would have him just where he wanted him, outside his discipline room. He had a much larger and complete one at home but this one would do for the time being.

As Neal got closer to his doom he began to have doubts that this was the best way to leave and came to a stop. His stomach was hurting and he murmured to himself, "Peter must be rubbing off on me, I think I'm developing a gut like his…something isn't right here…it was all too easy," and realized that he had to be set up. "Gerber must have known that I would try and escape…he's setting me up for a spanking," and with that in mind Neal changed directions and turned around and went back to his room and out the nearest window. He decided that he rather attract the attention of the police better being half exposed…he could always get Peter to clear him of the charges once he was free of Gerber.

When Neal didn't appear when he thought he should Gerber went looking for him. He found him just s Neal leap from the window to the ground below and rushed outside to stop him from escaping. "Stop…junior, stop," he yelled as he saw Neal flag down a police car.

Neal thought that he was safe until Gerber arrived panting. "Officers, this is my son and he's been sick…he thinks he has been kidnapped; let me take him home," he pleaded with the officers easily convincing them that Neal was his sick son.

The officers smiled at Neal as they nodded towards Gerber and drove away as Neal yelled, "No…No…he did kidnap me…stop…stop!" as Gerber grabbed Neal by the arm and whispered,

"Nice try boy but it's not going to stop you from getting the spanking of your life," as he proceeded in trying to drag Neal away.

"No!" yelled Neal as he struggled to get away from his captor. Gerber was expecting the rebellion as he pulled out a mini tazer and tazed Neal. After that all he needed to do was lift him over his shoulder and carry him back.

Gerber did realize that the incident with the police would probably be reported eventually and if anyone was out looking for Caffrey they would follow the trail back to this location. "Your spanking will have to wait boy until we are safely home," Gerber spoke to the unconscious man as he hurried back. It didn't take long for him to pack the necessities and quickly dressed and drugged Neal before hurrying to his car and driving away in about an hour's time and drove to the man that was going to provide him with the fake passport for his prize.

"Jones, something came up; I'm going to need that passport now," shouted Gerber as he ran into his establishment.

Peter Jones looked up and smiled, "I just need a picture to be finished."

Jones and Gerber were members of the same spanking club and had worked together before. "He's in the car…he tried to escape and had even flagged down a police car before I was able to catch him. I was able to convince the officers that he had a problem and they drove off without him. I had to tazer him to get him back but was afraid that the incident would be reported. I'm going to need some help in getting him inside for his picture, though."

"That's okay, when you told me who you had bought I was able to acquire a picture of Neal Caffrey and affix it to the passport. Just pay me now and you can leave…if anyone ask I'm sure the doctor's note I've added will be enough to get you pass the authorities and out of the country.

Gerber was well pleased and paid his friend a generous bonus and soon was gone with his sleeping prize. He drove straight to the private airfield he used and soon was taxing his private plane down the runway and was homeward bound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Neal opened his eyes finally to find himself lying in a soft bed dressed in pajama bottoms and wondered briefly where he was. The room didn't look like his or the one he sometimes slept in when he stayed with the Burkes but it all came back to him when Gerber came in carrying a tray of food.

"Ah, you are awake…good. After your breakfast I thought I would show you around and then we will address that spanking I promised you for trying to escape," Gerber said jovially as he set the tray down.

Neal only gave the items on the tray a glance before he replied confidently, "Peter is going to find you and charge you with kidnapping!"

"Yes, he would if we were still be in the states but we are not…we are at my home now and he doesn't have any authority here. I am the master here and you will learn that it will not be wise to make me mad…and whenever you do your bottom will pay the ultimate price," explained Gerber.

Neal looked shocked with at the announcement and jumped from his bed and to the windows to view the countryside. They were surrounded by mountains…no this was not New York City. It could have been somewhere in the United States but he had no idea of where. "Where are we?" Neal asked finally.

"Let's just say that it is some place where you can't escape from," replied Gerber. "Hurry and eat your breakfast…as your lord and master I have decided that you will have porridge for breakfast today and once you have finished I will bring you clothing. The bathroom is through that door," Gerber explained as he pointed to a door to the right of the room," and with that explanation Gerber sat and waited for Neal to eat.

Neal went to the table and sat down reaching for the bowl of porridge and took a taste. It was eatable but not very good and after a few bites pushed it away.

"No, no," you aren't finished," cried Gerber. "You will finish your breakfast or you will be viewing your new home with a sore bottom," he threatened.

"It isn't good…it needs some sweetening," complained Neal as he reluctantly picked up his spoon.

"That may be true, but you will finish it as it has been served and you will finish it now!" ordered Gerber as he suddenly got up and opened the door on the left side of the room. Neal looked interestingly into the room until Gerber turned on the lights to reveal a standing stock and a spanking bench with several paddles, canes, straps and whips which lined the walls.

"Your room has its own bathroom and as you saw its own punishment room. It is up to you when you want me to try some of my instruments on your bottom…now or later," Gerber threatened his prize.

It was only a matter of seconds before Gerber saw that Neal had resumed eating and had consumed everything on his tray. "Good…now have your shower and when you come out your clothing will be waiting. Get dressed and meet me downstairs…if you aren't down in thirty minutes I will returned and you will taste something from your punishment room before we leave."

Neal nodded glumly and hurried to the bathroom scared to say or do anything until he knew more; and when he came out a few minutes later wrapped in towel found a pair of leather pants, minus the seat waiting for him to wear. Neal noticed at once that he hadn't been given any underwear but hurriedly got dressed anyhow before rushing to find his captor.

Gerber was waiting for him out front holding the reins of one horse with the head of the other tied secure to its saddle. "I thought we would ride, your horse is the one without reins. I'm not taking any changes of your escaping again," he said as he motioned for Neal to come closer.

Neal reluctantly came close as Gerber suddenly held out a pair of chaps and buckled them around Neal's waist. He then told him to climb on board the second horse.

"Why are my pants missing the seat?" Neal asked as he stalled climbing aboard his mount.

"So you can get the full advantage of your ride…if you don't get in that saddle immediately you can also experience your ride on a red bottom," threatened Gerber smiling.

"I'm not much of a rider," admitted Neal as he climbed on board.

"That's why you are riding a western saddle so you can hold on to the mantle," explained Gerber. Once he saw that Neal had gained his seat he produced a pair of horse hobbles and tightened them around Neal's ankles

"These will guarantee that you won't fall off as we ride the countryside," he added not telling Neal the real reason for making him ride bare bottomed…he would be experiencing a spanking of sorts as he bounced up and down on that leather saddle and the hobbles would assure that he wouldn't fall off as long as he hung on to the mantle; and if Neal did anything to upset Gerber then he could easily paddle him. Once this ride was over Neal would be too sore to try anything and with that in mind Gerber mounted and rode away pulling Neal's horse behind.

It didn't take long for Gerber to hear Neal's yells as his bouncing was producing the right effect of spanking Neal and he turned a deaf ear to Neal's cries to stop; in fact it only spurred him to increase the speed and not stopping until they had travelled for at least thirty minutes when he came to a stop under some trees where Gerber had a rustic spanking bench located; he had them placed in strategic locations throughout his property. Gerber then turned around to see Neal leaning over his horse's mane in an attempt to keep pressure off his abused backside.

"How do you like the countryside of your new home, boy?" Gerber asked happily.

The soreness in his hindquarters did nothing to improve Neal's temperament and he snapped off without thinking, "You bastard you did this on purpose…I'm so sore that I can hardly move…the ride back is going to be murderous."

The smile on Gerber's face disappeared as soon as Neal called him a bastard and his hand went to his pocket where he brought on a leather paddle he had decided to bring just in case. "No your paddling now is going to be murderous," he said as he quickly unbuckled one of the hobbles and pulled Neal from the saddle. It was only a matter of seconds before he had him bound to the spanking bench that Neal fell to see as they rode up.

"I think a light paddling will suffice for the name calling of a minute ago," explained Gerber as he rained down fifteen licks on Neal's upended rump. The licks were all placed where Neal would feel them the worse…where his bottom and saddle met promising that he would be doubly paddled once the ride continued. The licks were followed by yells and squirming as Neal fought to free himself from the device and Gerber's excellent aim. After he had suffered through his original fifteen licks Neal's bottom was bright red and tears flow freely down his face.

"Are you going to be more civil to me, your master, boy?" asked Gerber as he held the paddle loosely.

Neal nodded, not trusting himself to verbally answer the question and he was promptly released. He lost little time in standing and staggering away from the tortured device to lean against a nearby tree.

Gerber watched from a distance ready to react to whatever his prize decided to try next. He didn't give Neal time to try anything as he ordered him to remount.

Neal looked at him in shock, "I can't…I'm too sore to move," he added pitifully.

"You can and will unless you want me to add to the heat in your bottom," Gerber pointed out with the paddle in hand.

When Neal realized that he really didn't have any other choice he walked gingerly to the saddle and climbed on board standing in the stirrups as Gerber replaced the hobble and grabbed the horse's lead once again.

"You won't be able to stand in the stirrups for long, boy…you might as well sit now," he added smiling. He loved seeing his prize exposing his red and sore bottom to any one who wanted to look. He would have to take him to the village and show him off to the villagers so they would become familiar with his latest acquisition just in case he tried to escape again. Gerber looked thoughtfully at Neal as he also came to another decision that would show his area of the world that Neal belonged to him…to subject him to the branding and that always took place a the village at the blacksmith's _.

Gerber seeing that Neal had taken his advice and was sitting gingerly at the ready with hands on the saddle horn spurred his mount to a gallop and listened to the strangled cries from behind. The trip to the village took them through the roughest part of his property and caused Neal even more pain than before as he not only bounced but slid in the saddle as the horse was pulled uphill and around corners before he resumed his normal state of riding stopping only as they entered a small smattering of house ahead.

"This village houses several of my staff and their families. Don't even try and gain their sympathy to your blight…they can't be bought by your charms and if you try something they will be most eager to inform on you. If you wonder if you will be punished by me you will be wrong…as my present for keeping you from escaping they are allowed to do the punishing themselves and up to fifty licks from a paddle that stays with the standing stock located in their square…so be warned you will not be warned again," explained Gerber as they rode at the walk throughout the village stopping at the town's square so he could announce his latest purchase.

As they waited for the townspeople to arrive Neal was once again pulled from his horse and made to stand on a platform near a standing stock and await the arrival of the townspeople.

The first one to arrive was a burly individual that cried blacksmith in Neal's mind. "I wonder if he also makes parts for cars," thought Neal as he continued to search for a way to escape.

"Sir," addressed Berrin, the blacksmith, "are you going to need my services today?"

Gerber looked Neal over noting just how red his bottom was and shook his head, "no, not today but tomorrow I will. We will return around ten, if you can have everything ready I will need them then," he told the man who nodded and bowed before leaving.

Neal who hadn't been privy to the conversation only wondered what it was about…he knew it had to do with him by the looks Gerber had given him but had no idea of why.

"Stand still and do not move a muscle…they like to touch my new boys…you do anything to disturb them and your bottom will be much redder before we leave," ordered Gerber. Neal only nodded and waited feeling much like a new pet that had to be touched and coddled. He resented his new place in the hierarchy but also knew that he could take much more abuse to his backside.

For the most part Neal had little problem standing there and letting the villagers take a good look at him. There were no beautiful maidens to be embarrassed in front and the villagers ages were between forty and sixty-five. One grandmother type grabbed his face and lovingly told him that he must behave for his father to save his bottom from further abuse and then surprised the hell out of him when she gave him a mighty smack to his bare bottom. Most of the villagers were content to just view him as the misbehaving son whose father had been forced to discipline him in such a manner.

However he knew that was all to change when the last individual strode up. He was a striking man in his sixties who still dressed in the traditional wear of the German folk. He wore the traditional knee length leather shorts with suspenders, wool socks and sturdy shoes. He outfit was complete with the white long sleeved shirt peeking out from the leather short jacket. If he had been in a photograph he it would have been picturesque.

"So this is your latest?" he asked Gerber in German, as he walked around Neal studying him as if he was a prized stallion. "As he been broken yet?"

"Nope…he is still skittish and bit wild, but I will tame him soon enough…that all the fun you know," replied Gerber proudly.

"I'll be happy to ride him for you…that always tend to speed up the breaking period."

"I know Fritz, but if he's to be ridden I rather do it myself," Gerber replied firmly.

"Well, let's see more of him, shall we?" Fritz said eagerly.

"We had better put him in the stocks for that…he's not going to stand still for what you have in mind," Gerber said as he motioned for Fritz to follow him closer.

Neal eyed the two of them as they got closer. He hadn't been able to follow their conversation German not being one of the languages he understood but grew suspicious as they got closer. It was something about the way they were looking that unnerved him but he was unprepared when they threw themselves at him and quickly locked him on place in the stocks.

A moment later Neal understood why this had been done when Fritz pulled down his pants exposing much more of his backside to the older man. He shouted and yelped as the older man examined him most thoroughly even to the extent of placing a finger in a private area of his body and feeling him carefully from within.

"Don't worry boy, this is Fritz the doctor in the area…he's just examining you to be sure that you are healthy," explained Gerber as Neal blushed with each touch and feel the older doctor did to him. The fact that this examination was done where all could see embarrassed Neal to no end and he protested it loudly.

"Why couldn't this been done in an office?" Asked Neal as he yelped when his cold hands touched his private area and examined it most carefully.

"It's never been done except but here in the open….most of my boys would try to escape if they weren't locked in this stock…now hush!" exclaimed Gerber as Fritz backed away.

"He's healthy…and if you need me for anything I'll be most happy to oblige; I won't even bill you for the service," Fritz said with a laugh as he too smacked Neal strongly on the butt before walking to Gerber and asked in English so Neal could hear,

"Is the name ceremony schedule for tomorrow?"

"Yep; are you going to be here?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…ten o'clock?"

Gerber nodded and returned to Neal and casually released him from the stock. Neal lost no time in redressing his face a flame of embarrassment and after about fifteen more minutes Gerber called it a day and told Neal to saddle up.

The ride home was easier on Neal's rump then it had been going. "What's the name ceremony?" Neal asked curiously.

"It's when you get your new name," Gerber replied casually.

"My new name? I already have a name…its Neal."

"After tomorrow you will be known only by the name I give you; and if you refuse to answer to it will cost you a constant sore and red bottom," declared Gerber.

Neal looked up at the comment and didn't say a thing for a few minutes before curiosity got the best of him and he asked, "What's my new name going to be?"

"I don't know yet…there are a few that sound promising. Your find out tomorrow at the name ceremony at the village," replied Gerber.

Neal looked dejectedly at the new information. 'I need to get away…now," thought Neal as he looked up and began to look around the countryside as they rode. He became interested in a road that parallel the trail they were on and wondered if it led to a city where he could get in touch with Peter at. He would have to give it a try as soon as he could.

That chance came sooner than Gerber thought when during the night Neal had no trouble slipping out of the house or stealing one of the Jettas parked in the garage. The only thing that he had no control over was the clothes he was forced to wear. He hated the lederhosen that Gerber left for him to wear.

It was an hour late that Gerber went to check on him and found him missing. "That boy is going to regret this," he roared as he alerted his men and the man hunt was on.

As soon as they realize that a Jetta was missing they had no trouble in figuring out where Neal must be heading. "He has got to be going up the road that parallel's the trail we took to the village today…it's the only road he could have seen," Gerber said as he sent his men out. "That road ends at the old turn out leading to the city…but we can take the short cut and beat him there by at least twenty minutes if we start now," explained Gerber as he and his men drove off.

Neal was excited…he hadn't heard any sign of pursuit and now he could actually see lights ahead. 'I'll be calling Peter for a lift home any minute now,' thought Neal as he pulled ahead and right in the path of Gerber's BMW X5 and before he could back up the other Jetta pulled up behind him trapping him easily.

Gerber got out of his BMW X5 and walked up to Neal. "You gave me a run for my money boy…I give that to you but you will regret this escape attempt…but not until after the ceremony tomorrow. You will be punished and then we will have a long discussion on what the consequences will be if you continue in your escape attempts," and with that Neal was yanked out and put in Gerber's SUV with a threat.

"You move one muscle and I will personally stop and bare your bottom and give you a spanking you won't ever forget!"

Neal had no doubt that Gerber would do exactly as he said and fought to stay seated as the SUV sped home and once they arrived Gerber personally accompanied Neal to his room and stayed there while Neal got ready for bed.

"You get in that bed and don't you get out until I wake you in the morning…and to make sure that you obey me, slip out of those pajamas…tonight you are sleeping in the raw," Gerber explained sternly and after Neal had obeyed Gerber; he left with Neal's pajamas in hand locked the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

(Twenty-four hours earlier)

"Peter, did you hear about this?" Jones said as he hurried up to his boss' office.

"What?"

"It seems that a young man flagged down a police cruiser the other day and he was only wearing a shirt but his father came running up and convinced the officers that his son wasn't right and they left him to take him back home. They were laughing about it this morning when they were discussing it with their friends. It looked to them that the young man in question was afraid of getting his tail tanned for his behavior. I have a buddy over there that told me about it. Anyhow I showed my friend a picture of Neal and he showed it to the two officers who confirmed that the young man that flagged then down was Neal," explained Clinton.

Peter was about to give an order when Jones interrupted, "the two officers are downstairs and I've already sent our forensics to the location to see what they could find."

"Good work…bring the officers upstairs please and check and see if the individual photographed with Neal has been identified."

"He has," Diana said as she entered the office. "His name is Erick Gerber and he has been visiting in our city for the last three months. It is his hobby that put Neal in his hands. He's a player in the S and M world with a few changes; he likes to spank and paddle young men so much that he has been known to actually buy them for that purpose. They are known as his "boys" but once he arrives home their identities disappear and they are hard to track," she explained as she read a statement from Interpol.

"What has he done?"

"He has been charged for buying young men and taking them out of the country; however once he reappears there is no sign of the supposedly bought young man…it's like the young man in question has never existed. It is thought that he has an estate in Germany but it hasn't been confirmed. Where ever it is you can be sure that Neal is there and he is probably having a hard time to sit comfortably. It seems that it doesn't take much to tick Gerber off and when he's upset he likes to take his anger out on his acquisitions…he calls them his sons. He stays within the boundaries of the law…all of his sons may look younger but they are at least eighteen years of age."

"Neal would fit in quite well with him…he looks and acts on different occasions much younger than he actually is," remarked Peter.

"Diana see if you can get a location on this guy…check with Interpol and see what they may have that will get us closer to fining out where Neal is being held," ordered Peter.

Diana leaned close and whispered, "there is something you need to know about this guy. It is rumored that he uses rape as the final punishment for escape attempts. He will continue to use corporal punishment as a consequence for escape attempts but eventually he will resort to using something much more damaging….sexual assault.

"And how do we know that?" asked Peter who didn't put a lot of confidence in rumors. He demanded proof…hard proof before he readily believed.

"It seems that a few years ago one of the men thought to be one of Gerber's victims resurfaced and told the authorities what they thought to be a fantastic story…a story where he was kidnapped and taken to a grand estate in the mountains. He was treated as a disobedient 'son' who constantly needed correction and when he tried to escape he was punished severely. However after several escape attempts he was given to an older man, a doctor to be ridden as a form of speeding up Gerber's taming method. He says he that the old man actually did the riding but it was done in the open for all to see."

"Ridden? What is he talking about?"

"It was the code words that Gerber used…if anyone overheard the conversation they would think that he was talking about the taming of colts…wild and skittish…needing training…taming. Peter when he said "ridden" and being "rode" he really meant being raped and publicly to boot," Diana said quietly.

"What did the authorities think?"

"They thought the young man must have been ganged raped and it damaged his mind and he dreamed up this fantastic story…it is too strange to actual happen."

"What do you think?"

"I think the same thing was believed when stories appeared in the 1940's of Germany killing Jews…it was too fantastic of a story to believe that a civilized people would do such a thing. It wasn't until the allies liberated some of those camps and records seized that the truth came out. I believe that this will happened to Neal if we don't find him soon. A sore bottom he can live with but a rape…that might damage the Neal we know and love and he may never recover…I won't let something like that happened!"

"Diana get back with Interpol and see if they have any further information on Gerber and I want to read the actual transcript of the fantastic story that young man reported," ordered Peter.

"On it boss!" 

When Neal awoke in the morning he was a bit anxious on what this naming ceremony was all about and after last night's failed escape attempt he dread coming back to face his punishment. He was surprised by Gerber's happy arrival a few minutes later.

"I hope you slept well, boy…your naming ceremony is only a couple of hours away…and no I'm not telling you what your new name will be until it we arrive and the ceremony begins," Gerber added as he brought another set of lederhosen for him to wear. "Grab a shower and get dressed…you have thirty minutes until breakfast and then we will be on our way," ordered Gerber before he exited the room smiling. He knew that this would be a day that Neal wouldn't forget for some time…a new name and a branding of ownership.

Gerber was quite cheerful on the ride to the village. Neal didn't understand why they had to go by horseback and voiced it as he squirmed for he umpteenth time as they rode. "Why can't we just go by your SUV?" Neal asked as he tried to get comfortable yet again.

"It's tradition that we go by horseback and that if be held at the village," explained Gerber with a grin, "Don't worry you'll get used to riding eventually," assured Gerber as he glanced at Neal who rode along side of him this time. After last night escape attempt he wanted to be aware of everything Neal might notice and use in another escape.

Neal was still a bit sore as he climbed off his horse as they pulled up to the square and was amazed by the turn out to witness his naming ceremony but wasn't surprise to find Fritz, the doctor who had examined him the day before on the front row.

Neal turned to Gerber and asked curiously, "all of this jus to watch me get a new name…it doesn't add up. What are you really planning?"

"Well there is a bit more to the naming ceremony than what I told you earlier…not only do you get a new name but necklace exclaiming your new name and identification that will tell the world you are now my son," explained Gerber who chose his words carefully to keep Neal from growing too suspicious.

Neal glared at his captor as he thought over all he was told…that all sounded okay but the fact that he was being held against his will seemed to make it all sound fake. He was about to ask another question when he sensed someone behind him and turned to find the man Gerber had called Berrin.

"If you would come with me sir," Berrin asked courteously. Neal nodded and followed as Berrin led him to the stocks but was unprepared when he was suddenly thrust into it and locked into place facing the crowd.

"What's going on Gerber? I demand to be released!" he roared a moment later.

The smack to his bottom wasn't unexpected as Gerber told him to hush. Gerber then faced the crowd and said as he placed his hand on Neal's head.

"Today this boy will be known as Bren and I fear his bottom will live up to his new name," which caused all in the audience to roar with laughter. They knew something that Neal did not. The meaning of Neal's new name, Bren, meant 'flame' so Gerber was saying that he knew that he would be keeping Neal's bottom on fire.

"Berrin, please bring out Bren's necklace," ordered Gerber and the large blacksmith came out carrying a silver collar that had a single tag hanging down depicting a design of a boy being spanked with the name Bren printed underneath. He placed it around Neal's neck and locked in place.

"Now for the final identification and what you all have come to watch," cried Gerber who with a flick of his wrist turned the stocks so that Neal's' back was to the crowd just before he reached around and bared Neal's bottom.

"Berrin, we are ready for you now," and Neal saw the burly man come out carrying a red hot brand and yelled out with distress,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't!" but his cries were ignored and Berrin handed the glowing brand to Gerber who leaned to Neal to say,

"Welcome to the family Bren," just seconds before pressing the glowing end into the underside of Neal's right buttock and held it there for a full six seconds in which Neal screamed, struggled and passed out completely to the amusement of the crowd.

When Neal awoke a few minutes later he could feel fingers exploring his brand and he yelled, "Yeooowwwwchhh," which brought Gerber and Fritz to his side at once.

"They are just curious Bren," remarked Gerber. "Fritz examined the brand and found it well placed. It should be there for all to see for some time; they have lasted up to five years before they had to be redone…I don't know how long yours will last since it is the first time I have ever done it but it was done cleanly and is easy to see…you should be proud," Gerber exclaimed arrogantly.

"P-Proud that you b-branded me like I-I was a b-beast," sobbed Neal.

"You'll change your mind once the pain and excitement of the day has worn off…you'll see," assured Gerber as he and his friend left Neal still in the stocks to endure the brand and the curious looks and touches of the villagers. That too was a right of son hood that Neal had to endure. He was exhausted by the time he was released from the stocks two hours later and only wanted to lay down and rest when Gerber walked up pulling the reins of the two horses they had rode up on.

"You can't rest yet Bren but once we return to the house I will allow you to go to bed…until then climb on board for the ride home," Gerber ordered sternly.

Neal only looked at him in horror. "I-I can't r-ride…the b-brand," he stuttered.

Gerber's answer was to pull Neal's shorts up before pushing him into the saddle, and as he howled with pain Gerber placed the hobbles on Neal's feet so he couldn't get off. He then sprung into the saddle of his horse and gathering the reins up left with Neal holding on and sobbing with pain as the saddle made constant contact with his sore and branded bottom. Gerber made sure that he took the hardest way home and

not to show one ounce of mercy to the sobbing Neal on the horse beside him. This was part of the punishment for the escape attempt of the preceding night; one that he knew Neal would never forget.

Neal sobbed for the remainder of the journey home on horseback and when he finally arrived he was so exhausted Gerber had to help him off the horse and up to his room where he was stripped of his clothing and put to bed. "I dare say you won't be escaping tonight Bren, but just in case you will be sleeping raw again tonight," Gerber said kindly as he handed Neal two pills and a glass of water.

"These will help with the pain and to help you sleep," he explained.

Neal took them without complaint and was soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Neal awoke about mid morning the next day to the feel of someones fingers on his backside. Then he felt a throbbing start up and groaned as he turned on his side to see who was there.

"Good Morning, Bren," greeted Gerber as Neal only stared blankly at him. He was still groggy from the pain killers of the night before and it took a few minutes for him to remember everything that had happened the previous day.

"Y-You branded me!" Neal declared as the whole painful and humiliated incident came back to him. He fingered the silver collar as that memory came as well.

"Yes, I did…you belong to me and I always brand my belongings. You have a new name and if I were you I would start to respond to it or you will be living up to your new name," Gerber explained with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember after you named me you said something that caused them to laugh…what was tht about?"

"I picked your name for a purpose….it means flame in my language and if you don't get with the program your bottom is going to be a constant shade of red…I will be sure to keep it inflamed with my spankings and paddlings."

Neal blushed with the explanation as he muttered, "very funny. Do you mind, I want to get cleaned up and dressed."

"Nope I don't mind in the least…get up and get going. I'll have some fresh clothing out for you when you get out of the shower," replied Gerbera s he waited for Neal to get up and head for the bathroom. When it became obvious that Gerber was going to stay and watch him Neal reluctantly got up and padded naked to the shower well aware that his captor was watching his branded bottom as he moved away.

Gerber watched with amusement as Bren walked away blushing with humiliation at his naked body being exposed to him the way it was. Gerber stayed for two reasons…one he wanted to see if the brand was causing Bren any undo pain and it didn't seem to be and two to unnerve the young man even more and with that in mind he went in search for the clothing he felt would be suitable for Neal to wear.

Neal stayed in the shower a long time as to wash the humiliation away but eventually as the water turned cold he forced himself to leave stopping as he came to a floor length mirror. He turned around so he could see his backside and the brand that had been burned into him the previous day.

He noticed at once that it was a duplicate to the tag he wore on his collar. It showed a boy being spanked but didn't have his name engraved under it as the tag on his collar did. The brand was about the size of a silver dollar and the sketch could be seen clearly every time his backside was exposed.

"I'll just have to make sure that it is covered," Neal said to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist and ventured into his room again. It was empty except for the outfit Gerber had left him. "DAMN! It is the same thing I wore yesterday," muttered Neal as he picked it up; "and once again there isn't any underwear for me to wear." Neal quickly got dressed but had some difficulty in putting on his socks and shoes since it usually took him sitting to accomplish it and due to the brand he was unable to do that comfortably. He managed the socks but was cursing up a storm when he tried to put his shoes on.

"Bren!...What are you doing? I could hear your cursing all the way downstairs!" scolded Gerber as he opened the door up.

"I can't tie my shoes without sitting and every time I try to sit the brand hurts," admitted Neal at once as he glared at Gerber.

Gerber chuckled with the explanation and motioned for Neal to come closer and as soon Neal got into his range he knelt down and tied both shoes. "Now you are ready for breakfast…except for one thing," Gerber remarked as he motioned for Neal to turn around.

"What thing?" asked Neal as he did as he was told and stood with his back to Gerber.

"Only since your backside is still sore and I want to be sure that the brand heals correctly for the next few days you will be wearing shorts with the back exposed," Gerber explained as he quickly unsnapped the back of Neal's shorts revealing his bare bottom for all to see.

"NO!" shouted Neal but he was too late as Gerber held up the missing piece and he felt a cool breeze flow over his exposed backside.

"There you go both cheeks are exposed to the light," he said as he lightly patted the left buttock.

Neal felt his face blush with the familiarity Gerber had just performed as well as for exposing his bare bottom.

Gerber noticed his unease but didn't let it bother him as he pulled him alone to the breakfast table and pushed him into the nearest chair and ordered him to eat his breakfast …another bowl of porridge.

"Owwww," yell Neal as his sore branded bottom made contact with the hard chair and he stood up at once. He took the bowl of porridge and made his way to the countertop and ate it standing up. In between mouthfuls Neal said, "You told me to eat not that I had to do so sitting."

Gerber only laughed as he ate. The kid was finally learning. He waited until Neal had eaten every last mouthful before he said,

"I was just saying Bren that I have something to discuss with you. Now that you are a permanent member of my family I feel you must learn out language so I'm going to start teaching you German. I'm going to treat you like a schoolboy and give you lessons to learn and homework and of course punish you whenever I feel you are misbehaving."

Neal looked at him and smiled, "I would love to learn your language; you'll find that I'm a quick study when it comes to languages," he assured his captor which took Gerber by surprise; he had just known that Neal was going to cause a ruckus about learning a new language at his age.

"Well then we start tomorrow. You will dress like you are now and after breakfast meet me here and we will begin your lessons…I'll give you one more day to get over your branding and then expect you to be seated at your desk for the duration of the lesson…do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied Neal as he got up, "may I be excused now…I have some thinking I want to do."

Gerber gave his permission and watched as Neal left the room…watching his bare bottom as he left thinking, "I'll make all of his outfits have that missing part mandatory…it will make it easier for me to punish and may even act as a deterrent to keep him from escaping."

With that in mind Gerber decided that another trip to the village was in store. He would bring Neal to be measured for more shorts and pants and request that the backing be removed so that his bottom could be easily seen at all times. He would have to buy him some warmer clothes since there was the nip of winter in the air and he didn't want his 'son' to get cold whenever he left the house. He would wait until Bren was able to sit comfortably again and make the journey in the SUV instead of on horseback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Back in New York City)

"Here boss," Diana said as she handed him a package.

"What's this?"

"The transcript of one of Gerber's victims," replied Diana quickly.

Peter quickly opened the package and pulled out a thick file and began to read. He was sure that somewhere in that file would be information on where he could find Neal. Diana tiptoed out of the office and went back to her research on Gerber. She anted to be ready with answers for any questions her boss might ask of her.

By the time he had finished reading he could understand why the authorities had assumed that what they had been told was only a figment of the man's imagination. This just couldn't be true and from such an intelligent and religious people but then again in the forties the same think was said about the new government of Germany and by the end of WWII they found that it all had been true and it had cost millions their lives. Well he wasn't going to let the strange and disturbing incidents reported in this report keep him from finding his consultant and friend. He would treat what he had read as truth and see what he could discover.

"Jones, would you and Diana join me please," Peter said into the intercom as he called his agent.

When they arrived he gave them the gist of the report, "The authorities think that all of this is just a figment of this man's imagination…I disagree and I'm going to prove it with your help. Morton speaks of being taken several times to a small village located several miles into the mountains. He said that was where he was taken to be given a new name and to be branded. He was placed in stocks so he couldn't protest or get away; and I'm afraid that by now Neal has experienced it as well," Peter paused in his explanation.

He looked into the eyes of his agents to see sorrow there for Neal. "Morton tells that it was only after he tried to escape three times that he was taken back to the village and left with the doctor, Fritz. He doesn't name a last name, he probably never knew it. He names Fritz as the one that raped him…several times and told him that if he tried to escape again he would be left in the middle of the square in the stocks and anyone who wanted to ride him could…ride him…that is their code word for rape. After he healed he lost all interest in escaping and stayed with Gerber until he tired of him and sold him to someone who he was able to escape from."

"Neal has already tried to escape once," stated Jones.

"Yes, and I can't believe that he wouldn't try it again…he may already be on the edge now and another unsuccessful attempt may cause him to be ridden like Morton," replied Peter urgently. "We can't let something that horrendous happened to him."

"What can we do boss?" asked Diana.

"I want you each to take a portion of this report and read it and pore over it and if anything strikes you as being interesting research it and maybe we can discover where Neal is being held. Then we got to Interpol with our information and hopeful they can point us in the right direction."

"Doesn't Interpol know anything about where Gerber lives?" asked Diana.

"They have a section of Germany that they think he lives but no real proof. Maybe we can find something that can narrow that area down some," explained Peter as he sent them on their way.

It was the day after the branding that Neal wanted to get a better look t the collar he was wearing in hopes he could get it off somehow. 'If I do make a successful escape attempt this collar will only take me back to Gerber,' he thought as he picked up a paper clip and stuck it in the locking mechanism.

He thought he had it just about open when Gerber opened the door and quickly yanked his hand down angrily. "I see I'm going to have to make a better impression about you for trying to pick that lock," he said as his hand went to his belt and he began to unbuckle it.

"No…I'll behave," cried Neal as his eyes locked on to the belt that Gerber now had folded in is hand.

"Oh, you will behave…when I'm finished you will be too sore to want to do nothing more than lay on your bed face down," yelled Gerber as he caught Neal by the arm and began to give him a severe thrashing with several of the licks landing on his newly branded bottom.

Neal yelled and pleaded for mercy as Gerber gave him a total of twelve licks before releasing him to his bed where Neal sobbed as the inferno residing in his backside continued for hours afterwards.

It was later that night that Gerber decided to tell Neal what would be the consequences if he attempted another escape. He went up to his room after the supper that Neal hadn't eaten. That was part of his punishment for trying to pick his collar's lock.

"Neal I have something to discuss with you," Gerber said upon entering.

Neal stayed where he was except for turning on his side as Gerber pulled up a chair. "We need to talk about your latest escape attempt and what the consequences will be if you insist on continuing them."

"I'm going to continue, you can be sure of that and I don't dare how many spankings or paddlings you give me I will escape you…eventually!" declared Neal forcefully as he glared at his captor.

"You say that now…but you haven't learned yet what your continued escape attempts will eventually cost you…and it won't be just another spanking," explained Gerber seriously.

As Neal contemplated what might be done to him if he continued to try. "What else go you do?" asked Neal as his eyes got wide when he asked. "You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

"Heavens no…that would never happen to you that I assure you."

"Then what?" asked Neal.

Instead of answering Neal right away Gerber chose to tell as story of one of Neal's predecessors. "A few years ago I had a boy, who liked you tried to escape on several occasions. He was always unsuccessful in his attempts and I punished each attempt with either a spanking or a paddling. I would tear that boy's bottom up that often had him sleeping on his stomach for nights on end…but still he would try and often just as soon as his bottom cooled off. I was at wit's end on how to stop this and discussed it with Fritz," Gerber paused.

"Well Fritz and I discussed it while we were watching while watching horses in a meadow interact with each other. We noticed that afterwards the mares were so calm and it hit him that it might have the same effect on my boy and volunteered to be the one to "ride" him. I agreed and we had our answer…that boy never tried escaping again."

Neal looked at Gerber as he tried to figure out what Gerber was trying to tell him and after he still didn't understand Gerber added,

"Maybe ride isn't the right word…maybe you will understand if I say that Fritz mounted him and when he was finished my boy was quite docile for a few days and although he continued to be mischievous but he never tried to escape again."

This time Neal figured it out and yelled, "You allowed that dirty old man to rape him!"

"Yes, I guess you could say that but since it worked I continue to use it and it was quite a ride the last time I was forced to use it. That boy fought me before I was successful in mounting him and I rode him hard that night but afterwards I had no more trouble with him wanting to escape. He stayed with me for years before I released him from my service and he moved out of the country," Gerber explained proudly.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Neal quietly.

"I also decided that it wouldn't be fair not to warn my boys of this consequence but only after they had tried to escape the second time. So you have been warned; try to escape again or tempt the fates that will promise that you will be mounted and rode as punishment."

Neal nodded and felt a little sick with the knowledge of what might happen if he was caught escaping again.

The next day after Neal's whipping and with his bottom still sore, Gerber decided that a trip back to the blacksmith was in order so that the blacksmith could do something to guarantee that the collar couldn't be tampered with again.

Even though Neal was still unable to sit without pain Gerber decided that he would sit for the journey as a reminder of what he had tried to do; this way they could take care of two missions at once…make Neal's collar tamper proof and order somemore clothing for him for the year. Since they would most likely be returning with clothing they were using the Gerber's SUV for the journey to carry the packages back home. Gerber also hinted about going somewhere other than the village for Neal's clothing and school supplies and Neal hoped it would be someplace where Gerber didn't have the inhabitants in his pocket and he could get a message out. After he was told about the consequences of another failed escape attempt Neal was only interested in sending a message out.

As he pulled up into the village Gerber turned and said, "Bren, you are on your best behavior and if you behave I'll take you with me to my next stop a small city down the valley. I'll even buy you what ever you wish, within reason that is."

"I'll behave," promised Neal. He would submit to anything to be able to go to the city and hopefully send Peter a message.

"You had better because if you don't not only will you not be going with me but I will leave you here in the stocks for anyone to punish you," threatened Gerber. Neal only nodded his understanding as he followed Gerber into the blacksmith's shop.

"Berrin," called Gerber as the large man came out. "I have a requested for you."

"What can I do for you sir?" asked Berrin as he gave Neal a glance before turning his attention to Gerber.

"My son was caught trying to pick the lock on his 'necklace' is there something you can do to make it tamper proof?" asked Gerber.

"That will be not trouble sir, I can place a drop of solder in the lock and that will prevent it from being tampered with. After that the only way it can be removed is being cut off," he replied respectfully.

"Then that is what we will do…sit down Bren and don't move," ordered Gerber as he gave Neal a glare.

Neal gingerly sat down wincing as his still sore bottom made contact with the stool in the middle if the room. He only had to wait a minute before Berrin was pack with a glowing tip of solder.

"Hold still young sir," Berrin requested as he placed a hot drop of solder in the lock doing it so skillfully that Neal didn't feel a thing.

"You can get up now…its done," replied Berrin as he watched the two exit his store before returning to his previous task.

Gerber waited until after they had left the shop before he turned to Neal and said threatening, "If I catch you ever trying to get that collar off or if it looks like you have tried I will give you a spanking before I will…" Gerber leaned down and whispered in his ear the rest of the threat. Neal's eyes got big and he began to tremble from the severity and cruelty of it and he said, "I won't touch it…I promise."

"And Bren that includes if some else tries to remove it, too. Because if that is the case Fritz and I will be sharing you…now come on I have some clothes to buy you," he added as he was only discussing something insignificant.

They then entered the Tailor's shop, "Mr. Gerber, what can I help you with," the proprietor said excitedly as he greeted them.

"Bren is in need of some more britches and several sets of lederhosen. I was thinking of some wool pants as well…I feel the nip of winter in the air. Oh we are going to also need a warm coat for him…come here Bren and let Mr. Kaufmann measure you," ordered Gerber as he motioned for Neal to join him.

Neal came willingly; he wanted to go to the city and was focusing on behaving for that privilege alone.

Kaufmann motioned for Neal to come closer as he pulled out his measuring tape and proceeded to take his measurements. Everything was going fine until he requested that Neal strip. Neal just stared before he reluctantly began to unbutton his jacket and then his shirt and paused to see if that was enough.

"Take them all off Bren so he can get the correct measurement," ordered Gerber sternly.

"But what if someone comes in," stalled Neal.

"Oh, I forgot," murmured Kaufmann as he went to the door and changed the sign to say closed before pulling down the blinds. "Now we won't be disturbed," he added cheerfully as he waited for Neal to continue.

Since he had no other complaints Neal proceeded as he was ordered and soon was standing there nude as the older man hurriedly took all of his measurements. "You can get dressed now young sir," Kaufmann said as he turned to go back to his counter.

Gerber watched as Neal quickly grabbed his shorts and after that he dressed mores slowly until he was completely ready. "Would it be okay if I walk around outside for a while…it's kind of warm in here?" Neal asked respectfully.

"Yeah, but remember to behave and be courteous to everyone here," Gerber said as he gave his permission.

Neal nodded impatient to get out of the shop, "and Neal I mean that you do whatever you are asked; I will hear of it if you haven't and we discussed what would happen if I deem you have misbehaved in any form."

Neal nodded again and nearly flew from the shop.

"I don't mean to pry Mr. Gerber, the shopkeeper said, "but aren't you afraid that he will try and escape?"

"Nope…he's already tried it twice and he knows what will happened if he is unsuccessful a third time…trust me he will be on his best behavior and if they ask him to strip and let them view his brand he will do it for fear of the stocks I will leave him at," explained Gerber with a smile.

Kaufmann only smiled his understanding. "You want him to have how many sets of lederhosen you want me to make?"

"I was thinking that six should be enough for both with what he's already using, but I want you to take change something with the shorts and britches," and Gerber preceded to tell Kaufmann about the missing back of the britches and shorts…"here I brought a pair," Gerber said as he handed over what he was talking about.

"Oh I understand…that shouldn't be a problem…do you want me to do the same with the wool britches? And you do want them lined?"

"Yes, except for two wool britches and I want them to be unlined…they will be punishment britches. There is nothing as uncomfortable as a freshly spanked bottom wearing an unlined pair of wool britches," Gerber said with a smile.

Neal would have been so embarrassed if he had heard that conversation but he was too busy enjoying his little bit of freedom from Gerber that is until he came around the corner and ran into two young men who seemed to be arguing about someone and when they saw him Neal knew who that argument was about.

"Hey, you," the larger of the two yelled, and Neal came to an uneasy stop.

The larger of the two young men motioned for his friend to accompany him. "You are Mr. Gerber's new boy, aren't you?"

Neal nodded and waited to see what he wanted. "My dad told me about you."

"Who's your dad?" asked Neal interested. He wanted to find out some last names that he could pass on to Peter in hopes that it might lead his friend into finding him.

"Fritz Jaeger, the local doctor. I'm Frederick," Frederick said automatically.

"So what do you want?" asked Neal.

Frederick looked at his friend before turning back to Neal, "I want to see your brand. My friend here didn't believe me when I told him about Mr. Gerber's boys and seeing your brand will convince him."

"Hey, man, its okay," the other boy said quickly, "don't you see that it is an embarrassment to him," as he nodded towards Neal.

"Don't be a momma's boy Dirk…I don't care if it is embarrassing to him or not…I want to see it and that is all that matters," bullied Frederick as he grabbed Neal's lederhosen and attempted to pull them down himself.

"No! Don't," struggled Neal as he fought Frederick's attempt to expose his brand.

Dirk then reacted and tried to pull Frederick away, turning to Neal to ask, "Is what he says true? Were you branded the other day when you received a new name?"

Neal nodded, "My name is Neal Caffrey but two days I was given a new name…Bren and ordered to respond to it from now on. It was afterwards that I received this collar and tag and was branded," Neal said bitterly.

Dirk looked sharply at Neal and nodded, "I believe you," and then turning back to Frederick, "there is no need for me to see it; I believe what he says…leave him alone."

"No…my father told me that if I wanted to see it all I had to do was ask and if he didn't agree then he would be taken to the stocks in the middle of the square and locked there and would be paddled by anyone who came by. All I need to do now is wait until he's alone and see all I need to see…and maybe a bit more," cried Frederick as he leered at Neal threatening. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to take your pants down now or wait until later where I can do more than just look?"

Neal swallowed taking his meaning and blushingly undid his shorts allowing them to fall around his knees. He then turned around so Frederick and his friend could see the brand. He flinched at the touch that could only come from Frederick as he traced his fingers over the brand. He didn't see Frederick's hungry look as he stared at Neal's butt or that his hand went automatically to his zipper but fortunately Dirk did and quickly pulled his friend away, shouting to Neal as he did, "Bren go away…lock yourself in Gerber's vehicle."

Neal nodded his thanks as he hastily pulled his shorts up and ran for Gerber's vehicle, the BMW X5 and locking the doors behind him. He was still there when Gerber reappeared with packages in hand and demanded entrance.

"Why did you have the doors locked?" asked Gerber curiously.

"To stay safely away from anyone who wanted me to drop my pants to show them my brand," replied Neal honestly.

"Does that mean that you had to show someone?"

Neal nodded, "Yeah…but I did it and once he was gone I decided to wait for you here," replied Neal as he omitted some of the details. He knew Gerber would not be happy to learn that an outsider knew about what had happened to him or that he now knew Fritz's last name. He was keeping that a secret so he could try and pass the information on to Peter…somehow.

Gerber was pleased that Neal had done as he requested and to reward him kept his word about taking him to a small city outside of the valley where they lived. The city, Muchenburg, wasn't that large but it did have shops that the village did not and most importantly it had a post office that Neal saw possibilities for his getting a word out to Peter. He knew he would have to have money but with his pick pocketing skills he saw not problem with that. The only problem he thought he would have would be getting away from Gerber long enough to send the letter…or postcard the revised as he followed Gerber into the first store that carried nearly everything.

While Gerber was shopping for school supplies and books to teach; Neal was looking around the store for a way to send Peter a message when his eye fell on a display of picturesque post cards and he quickly picked up a few. He then looked around for a cover in wanting the postcards and his eye fell on an art kit. He then remembered a promise that Gerber had said if he obeyed him while in the village. Well if being humiliated counted as obeying him then he had earned this kit and quickly picked it up as well as several blank canvases and sketchbooks before seeking Gerber out.

"Sir, did you mean what you told me before we entered the village about me obeying you and behaving you would buy me something as a reward?" Neal asked sincerely.

Gerber looked up from his purchases and saw what Neal had in his hands. "Yes, I did. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, sir; I like to draw and paint and this would be something that would have a calming effect on me."

"Then yes you can have it…is there anything else you would like," offered Gerber.

"I don't know, can I look around some more?"

"Sure…I'll find you when I'm ready to check out," Gerber said as he gave Neal his permission.

Neal gave him a smile and went exploring. He picked up a pen as he went past an exhibit and went to a quiet part of the store and checking for security cameras found a blind spot that he could write his message to Peter before he looked around the store to find a way to get it posted, when he felt someone watching and looked up to find Dirk staring at him.

Neal then looked around to see if Frederick was there also and gave a sigh of relief when he wasn't. Dirk walked up to him and said, "Don't sorry Frederick isn't here. I'm so sorry about what happened earlier," he apologized. "Is it true that you were sold to Gerber?"

"Yes, by someone I know as an act of revenge," admitted Neal as he sized Dirk up and asked, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure…what?"

"I've written a postcard to my friend, an FBI agent with the White collar Unit from NYC, I know he is looking for me and that the only reason I haven't been rescued yet is because he doesn't know where I'm being held…could you post it for me?"

Dirk considered the request and said, "I'll be happy to…what was done to you is wrong and I'll be happy to make it right…in fact if you give me his phone number I'll call and give him whatever information that will get you rescued.

As Neal was about to hand over the card he saw Gerber approach and whispered Peter's cell phone number hurriedly as he slipped the card into Dirk's pocket as he bumped into him.

Gerber waited until they had walked away from Dirk to ask, "who was that boy, Bren? You two seemed to be talking."

"I don't know, sir. He recognized me as not being from Germany and asked me where I was from…I told him the US."

"How did he know you weren't from here?"

"He asked me something in German and I didn't answer so then he repeated himself in English and that is when he asked where I was from?" lied Neal convincingly.

The answer seemed to satisfy Gerber and he said no more about it as he paid for their purchases and they left, but had to notice that Neal was a bit happier than he had been on the journey there. "What are you so happy about Bren?" asked Gerber.

"That I was allowed to come out and got a treat while I was here…thank you, sir," replied Neal as he sought to butter Gerber up and he must have because Gerber smiled thinking that he had Neal tamed at long last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Dirk watched Gerber and Neal leave he took the post card out and read what Neal had written and had to smile. If anyone had chance to read it; it would sound like any other post card tourist are so good at sending. "Dear Dad, The scenery here is beautiful…mountains and one of the village here is so picturesque, but I'm ready to come home Uncle Erick has been hospitable. I have enjoyed horseback riding and have been treated so warmly by Uncle Gerber. I was a bit under the weather earlier but the doctor, Fritz Jaeger gave me a thorough examination. If you miss me too much give me a call, I got to go hope to see you soon, your loving son, Neal." Dirk noticed that Neal had left a phone number and could only assume that it was Gerber's land or cell phone.

Dirk turned the card over and discovered that it had been addressed to a Peter Burke New York City. 'That should help them find you, that is if it is sent. Gerber and Jaeger do a lot of business here and they would hear of it if a card like that was dropped off and then Neal would be punished worse,' Dirk thought as he quickly placed the card in his pocket and went home. He would see about mailing it somewhere that Gerber didn't have any influence at.

Later that night while he was on the computer Dirk pulled up Peter Burke's name in New York City and found that one of the names did live a the address on the card and decided that he would send an email instead of sending the post card. Even though an email address wasn't listed at his home address Dirk remembered that he worked at the White Collar Division of the FBI and pulled that up instead and there was an email address listed for the department. It would be quicker than if the post card would be to arrive. He included the whole post card message before adding more pertinent information that Neal had been unable to include…he told them how he had met Neal and where. He also told Peter about Neal being branded before closing and leaving his own cell phone number as well as his email address.

'That's the best I can do for you Neal…I hope it helps," he thought as he logged off.

When Peter arrived he was greeted by an excited Jones who held up a copy of what looked to be an email message. "Peter, you've got to read this," and thrust the message at him. Peter took it automatically and proceeded up to this office to read it. Jones followed him knowing that when the message was read he would most likely be called.

Peter's eyes got big as he read it. "When did we receive this?"

"It was waiting for you when I arrived…we probably got it during the night but since it was addressed to you it was handed to me to give to you. I glanced at it and noticing Neal's name quickly read it…didn't think you would mind. Diana is already searching Germany for the names listed as well as for the phone number."

"I was starting to get worried that we weren't ever find him," admitted Peter as he reread it again this time making note of the fact that Neal had been abused. "They branded him? I wonder what else has been done to him."

"It was sent by a Dirk Richter; Neal must have convinced him to help him…maybe we can get in touch with him for further information," suggested Jones a she saw Diana rushed up. "I'll get right on it," and left as Diana rushed in.

"Boss, I just got off the phone with a contact from Interpol and they know about this Fritz Jaeger…he is a doctor but no longer practices due to his

lecherous ways. The last known address they have on him is his living in Muchenburg in the Black Forest. He's married and has one son and from reports the son is a chip off the old man's shoulder."

"This is good…Diana see if you can get a list of villages near this city that Dirk mentioned meeting Neal at…Muchenburg. I'm going to try and send an email back and see if he can give us somemore information," Peter said excitedly.

"Dad," Frederick said as he approached his father. "I know what you can give me for my birthday." His father had asked him only the other day what he wanted and at that time Frederick hadn't picked anything but now after seeing Neal he knew exactly what he wanted.

Fritz looked up into the eyes of his son and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to be the one that takes Bren's cherry," he replied bluntly. "You've described your conquest so many times that now I want to experience it for myself. I bet he has tried to escape in another form that you or Mr. Gerber does not know about. I just want to be the one that does the taking…surely you can arrange that with your friend, Mr. Gerber," he said hurriedly.

Fritz looked at his son for the longest moment before he started to smile; "whether he has or not doesn't really matter, son; we can always plant information to convince Erick that he has tried or we can just invite him to your birthday and sometime during the party a drunk young man takes advantage of another…sorry Erick but Bren was assaulted…don't really know who did it and you have your birthday present and no one is the wiser."

Frederick began to smile already planning how it would occur when he thought of something…"what if Bren doesn't want to come?"

"Don't worry about that…I'll do the inviting and Erick will send the boy whether he wants to come or not. What I can do is invite Erick to come to dinner with me while the party is going on; I'll keep him occupied so you can have your way with the boy and then we will 'find' him later after you have rejoined the party. You will have to wear a disguise so you won't be identified; everything will work out nicely and I won't be out a lot of money this year."

Later that day Fritz called Erick and invited Bren to his son's birthday and Erick to a dinner two old friends would have while the 'young folk' partied' of course Erick accepted for both him and Bren never suspecting the real cause for the invitation.

"Bren," Gerber said at lunch, "you have just been invited to a birthday party of an old friend's son. I was also invited to a dinner while the party is going on…I accepted for the both of us. We need to get a present for you to take," added excitedly.

"Whose birthday is it?" Neal asked as he took a bite of food.

"Frederick, Fritz's son…he's going to celebrate his 21st birthday Saturday and we are going," replied Gerber.

Neal jumped up from his chair knocking it over in the process; "you go without me; I'll just stay here," Neal tried to decline.

"You will do as I say…why is it that you don't want to go?" he asked curiously.

"I had a run in with Frederick the other day at the village and don't care too much for his bullying ways," replied Neal as he took his seat.

"What did he do to make you feel that way?"

"He wanted to see my brand and hinted that if I didn't do as he asked he would just wait until I was taken to the stocks for refusing and he would have his way with me there," confessed Neal.

"So…you should have just done what he asked…if I remember correctly that is what I told you to do if anyone asked…are you now admitting that you tried to disobey my orders?" asked Gerber angrily.

"Well, its embarrassing to show it to any stranger that comes up and then to have to stand still while they view it or touch that I may have tried to give them the impression that I was going to refuse but he called my hand before it could it go that far," explained Neal in hopes that he had convinced Gerber.

"Bren…you did try and disobey me…go stand in the corner until I finish my lunch and then you will have a close encounter with my hairbrush'" ordered Gerber angrily.

Neal had no recourse but to do as he was ordered…he had a bad feeling about that birthday party. He remembered the look Frederick had given him earlier at the village and it had left him feeling dirty.

Neal was sketching while lying on is bed. There wasn't much else he could do comfortably especially after that session with Gerber's hairbrush. His backside was blazing and he was grounded. He couldn't leave his room until Gerber returned not that he wanted to go anywhere that required that he sit and the party was tomorrow. He doubt if he would be sitting comfortably by then and imagined a whole night standing. It was because of the party that Gerber was gone now…he mentioned something about needing a present and suitable clothes for him to wear and had left. He had no choice…not that he ever had one living with Gerber he was bound for Frederick's party in two weeks and there was no getting out of it…he would have to watch his back as best he could. 'Oh Peter, where are you when I need you the most,' he thought as he returned to his drawing.


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9***Sexual trauma*****

The next day Gerber began two projects both dealt with Neal. The first one was when he started teaching his language to Neal and like every other language Neal had ever attempted he took to it like a duck to water.

He had more fun with his second project as he began to terrorize Neal. He as going to make sure that his boy would never try to escape or take the collar off ever again.

Gerber took to walking in on Neal at all times of the day and night and each time yanking him up by the collar to examine and then fondling Neal before walking out…leaving Neal troubled. Gerber kept this up for the rest of the week before changing his tactics the next week by examining Neal's collar in the middle of the night while he was sleeping. By the end of the second week Neal was quite traumatized with the abuse and it only took Gerber leering at him before Neal would start to tremble expecting to be abused. His sleeping and eating began to suffer and he started to sleep only for a few hours each night and lose weight that he didn't need to lose; something that Gerber took great pleasure in punishing for not paying attention and not finishing his food.

Neal winced, from his latest spanking for not paying attention during German lessons, as he sat in the BMW but he was pleased with the outfit Gerber had bought him for this party. It was more to his liking than what he had been forced to wear since his kidnapping. He was wearing a casual navy suit with a stripped blue shirt. If he could only wear something like this he would be content until his rescue…Gerber even sprung for a pair of silk boxers. They had felt so strange after going without them for so long.

"Are you ready?" asked Gerber as he got in beside Neal.

Neal nodded, ready to get this over with.

"Did you bring the present?"

Neal held up a wrapped present.

"Then I saw we are ready. Bren you will be on your best behavior tonight and if I hear that you have been disrespectful to the birthday boy I may be tempted to give you his birthday licks while he watches…do you understand?"

Neal gulped but nodded. He waited a few minutes before asking, "Do I have to show him or any of his friends my brand?"

Gerber thought it over for a moment before shaking his head, "No…you do not…that was only while you were at the village. If he asks you to then you have my permission to turn him down and if he makes as issue then you two come to me and I will set him straight…okay…feel better now?"

Neal nodded, "Yes sir, I feel like a weight of dread has been lifted…thank you."

"Good now go and have a great time…it's to last you for some time," ordered Gerber as they drove on.

When they arrived the party had started and Fritz and Frederick were waiting for them as they left their vehicle. Fritz latched on the Gerber right a way and led him towards the house leaving Neal with his son.

"Bren…I want to apologize for my actions in the village yesterday. It's just when my dad told me about you and the brand …I couldn't believe it and had to see it for myself and then when you refused…I was just fooling with that threat. I'm sorry for what I put you through," he added as he held out his hand to shake.

Neal searched his face as he listened to the words that sounded sincere as he reluctantly grabbed his hand and shook it as a sign that he accepted the apology.

"It's great that you are here…let me introduce you to some of my friends," Frederick said leading him into the area where they were holding their party. The music was good as was the food and soon Neal felt himself relax and start to enjoy himself.

"Bren," called out a familiar voice. Neal looked up to see the happy face of Dirk and waved him over.

"You are the last person I thought would have been here," Dirk continued and then in a whisper added, "I emailed your friend…I was afraid to mail it in Muchenburg for fear that it would get back to Mr. Gerber. He has several friends there, so I emailed him. I emailed the White Collar Division in NYC and addressed it to him. He has my email address and I sent him my cell but I haven't heard back yet," Dirk continued to add.

"Do you have your cell with you now?" Neal asked quickly and when Dirk nodded Neal added, "Can I borrow it? I want to give Peter a call…I'll pay for all of the charges as soon as I'm rescued."

"Not here, I know a quiet place that will be safer for you to make your call," Dirk said as he led Neal further from the house before he handed the phone over. He then made himself scarce as Neal punched in the numbers for Peter's cell and held the phone to his ear.

"P-Peter…Its Neal," was all Neal got out before he was attacked and the phone went flying.

Unbeknown to both Dirk and Neal was that they had been seen talking and Frederick had become jealous of their friendship. Now while Frederick hadn't actually seen Dirk hand his phone over he saw the right opportunity to strike while he was occupied with his call and so he did.

Neal felt a large weight knock him to the ground forcing the air from his lungs and while he was unable to protect himself he was pinned easily to the ground. He felt hands grip him as he was slowly undressed from the waist down.

"Hold him!" shouted one of the weights pushing him down to the ground; while Neal struggled to get up all the while fighting to get his breath back. He was a bit sluggish from the drinking he had done earlier and wondered too late if something had been put in his drink.

"NO! Peter…Help!" yelled Neal as soon as he could breathe again.

Neal wept as he felt his pants pushed down and then felt the cold blade of a knife cut his boxers away and struggled even harder. He heard one of his assailants say something about keeping them as a souvenir.

"Hold him…I'm first," a familiar voice said as something hard was pushed against his backside gaining entry all the while as he was being fondled by the other but before the raped could continue to its terrifying end the assailants heard shouts and withdrew to escape discovery.

"Bren! Where are you man?" and with the rustling of branches and then

"Hey he's over here," cried Dirk in an attempt to scare Neal's assailants away.

Neal was showing signs of being traumatized after the attack and was still lying on the ground with his pants at his ankles when Dirk arrived.

"Bren…what happened?" he asked shocked as he knelt by his side. "I'm going for help," he cried and was gone in a second but then reappeared a few minutes later.

"Bren, you've got to get up and hide…they are coming back and they aren't alone," he said as he began to pull on Neal's arm to get him upright. As soon as Neal was standing Dirk jerked his pants up, buttoned them and pulled him off to the side catching sight of his phone on the way and grabbing it. Neal was moving but it was obvious even to Dirk that he was in shock and only moving automatically because Dirk was leading him.

They had just made the bushes when Frederick returned followed by two of his closet friends all eager to have a taste of Frederick's birthday present. "He's not here!" they cried as they turned to Frederick for an answer.

"He must have crawled away…he couldn't have gone far…everybody search and whoever finds him can have him after me," yelled Frederick drunkenly.

Dirk pulled Neal further away until they were at his vehicle and he helped him in the backseat and drove off. "I'm taking you to my mother…she'll know what to do," he said as he floored the pedal.

Peter was at work when the office phone had rung. He had been in the middle of explaining something to Diana when he answered. "Burke," but quickly motioned for Diana to start recording and tracing the call as he put it on speaker phone when he called out, "NEAL…NEAL…." and then they all heard the assault take place and were unable to do anything to stop it. Diana listened with tears running down her face as she heard the young man they had all taken a liken to being assaulted in such a way vowing to not stop until they had the attackers and Neal safely home. It was all Peter could do not to throw the phone against the wall.

It seemed like hours until they heard another voice come to Neal's aid before the call stopped abruptly. "W-were t-they able to t-trace it," asked Peter emotionally.

"All they could say that it originated from Germany…I'm sorry Boss," replied Diana.

"Can you cal the number back?" asked Jones.

Peter picked up the phone and called twice without anyone picking up and finally hung up in defeat.

"Agent Burke?" the caller on the phone inquired. The call came about an hour after they had heard the vicious attack on their friend.

"Yes, and you are?" Peter asked in return.

"My name is Dirk…I sent you that information on your friend, Neal Caffrey," Dirk began.

"How's Neal," interrupted Peter

"He's been assaulted Agent Burke…I brought him to my mother, she's a doctor…she will be able to take care of him."

"I know…he was about to talk to me when it occurred and the phone fell to the ground but didn't turn off…we were able to hear everything. Do you know who did it?"

"I didn't see it but if I had to guess it would be Frederick Jaeger…today was his birthday. I was surprised to see Neal there after what occurred the day before but I bet what happened was the reason he was invited…he wanted Neal and would have tried to take him in the village except I pulled him away. He's always telling stories on the first time his father took one of Gerber's boys and I guess Frederick wanted to try it for himself…I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect Neal better tonight," Dirk said regretfully.

"You saved him from being raped or ganged raped Dirk; I don't know if Neal could have survived an attack like that," Peter replied gratefully.

"What do we do now…I'm sure that by now Mr. Gerber has realized that Neal is missing and is already looking for him," Dirk said fearfully. "It's

just my mother and I here and if he comes we may not be able to keep him from taking Neal."

"Does anyone know that you know Neal?"

"Just Frederick and Mr. Gerber but Frederick is going to tell because he wasn't supposed to bring me to the village in the first place but he did so he could brag. Mr. Gerber saw me talking with Neal yesterday when he handed me the postcard to send to you, but unless someone tells him that I was at the party he may not figure out that I may know something," replied Dirk.

"Dirk, I'm going to get in touch with Interpol and they are going to send someone to take control and protect Neal. I'll be there as soon as I can but if you can keep him out of Gerber's hands a little longer then everything will be okay," assured Peter.

"Except for Neal," Dirk added as he saw his Mom approach. "Agent Burke my mom wants to talk to you," and handed the phone over before he went to sit with Neal.

"Dr. Richter, I want to thank you for taking care of Neal. How is he?" asked Peter as his concern travelled through the phone.

"As well as can be expected for what he went through tonight. Is it Peter?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am it is," Peter replied instantly.

"He's been crying for a Peter since my son brought him in. He was so hysterical that I had to sedate him so could examine him. He was assaulted but fortunately Dirk stopped them before the rape could proceed any further than just the entry. Dirk's intervention prevented the rape from continuing beyond that point. He will recover but it will take some time," she replied sadly.

"He will have his family there… I can assure you of that," Peter replied with a catch in his throat.

"Are you his father Peter? I know you don't have the same last name but I sense there is a connection between the two of you."

"By blood I'm not but my wife and I have adopted him so-so speaking and I love him as if he was my own child…misguided at times but still mine and I will be there as soon as I can get a plane ticket to your house…please keep him safe for me Dr. Richter…I can't lose him again."

"We will and it is Allyson, Peter," she said as she gave him her first name before hanging up and going back to her patient.

Peter hung up slowly as he motioned to Diana. "Get me the lead agent at Interpol and arranged for me to fly out at once to Muchenburg and get a ticket for yourself as well…we are bringing Neal home."

Diana nodded and hurried off with a "You got it boss," ringing in his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter 10***sexual trauma discussed*****

It had been a bad night for Erick Gerber…it all started when Fritz's son had run up to announce that Neal had runaway sometime during the party and they had been searching but haven't found him yet.

"WHAT?" Erick had roared, "when I get my hands on him I'm going riding… and I'm going to ride him every night for a week…when I'm finished with him the idea of running away will cause him to shudder in horror!" He then turned to Frederick and demanded to know everything.

"Well, after you and Dad left for dinner I took Bren around and introduced him to my friends and left him talking to some while I made my rounds…he had something to drink and when I looked around he was gone," Frederick paused in his explanation to shrug his shoulders, "but I didn't think anything of it I just thought that he was looking around since we have a big yard and lots of stuff going on…it wasn't until later that I came to the conclusion

that I hadn't seen him for some time and started to search to realize that he was gone. He must have decided that this would be a good time to try and escape."

Erick nodded accepting his explanation as he hurried to his BMW to continue the search. "He couldn't have gotten far on foot…are any of your friends' cars missing…that would tell me where I need to start looking," he asked as he got out his cell to call his staff to start a search for Neal.

"I-I don't think so…but I'll go and ask around," he offered hesitantly.

"Don't worry…I'll just send some of my men to follow the road up and down and the others to bring dogs to track him down if he's on foot…if he's around we will find him and as soon as I get my hands on him he will rue the day he thought he could escape again," threatened Erick angrily as he left.

Fritz and Frederick watched him leave before Fritz turned to his son and asked, "Okay, he's gone…now tell me the real story…what happened to your birthday present?"

"It started off great, Dad… I took him out back. I caught him walking around and while he wasn't looking we sprang," Frederick explained as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"We? Who else was there?"

"I wanted to be sure that I could handle him so I brought along Hagan…I promised him a turn when I was finished. He was more than willing to help."

"I bet…what happened next?"

"I was about to ride him like you've done when we were scared off by what sounded like a crowd coming in our direction and when we returned a few minutes later he was gone. We searched everywhere but he wasn't to be found…so I decided that I had better tell Mr. Gerber and made that excuse so that he would be blamed for escaping again."

"Did Bren recognize you or Hagan?"

"No…we wore ski masks so we couldn't be recognized. But won't Mr. Gerber be mad to find out that someone attempted to rape his 'son'?"

"Yep, but we can easily tell him that it must have happened during the escape…someone must have taken advantaged of him and if Bren says otherwise it won't matter Erick will just believe that he is lying," Fritz explained to his son.

"Will Mr. Gerber still do as he says about what he's going to do if he catches Bren again?"

Fritz nodded, "Oh yeah and wouldn't I like to be there to watch it…that boy will be too sore to contemplate anything once he's being ridden for a week and Erick doesn't just mean at bedtime he means 24/7.

Allyson and Dirk had their hands full with Neal as he battled nightmare after nightmare of the rape attempt. One moment they would have him calmed down and resting and then the next he was struggling and crying out always calling for Peter but as bad as the nights were the daylight hours which were worse…it was then that he lay quietly…just staring into space. Allyson knew it to be shock and couldn't do anything until he came out of it and she hoped that would be soon.

Allyson was beginning to worry as she tried to feed him on the third day she had only been able to get him to eat a bite or so during the preceding days when there came a knock on the door and when she looked up a older man approached with such a look of concern on his face that she knew it had to be Peter and stepped away.

"You must be Peter," Allyson said with such conviction.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Peter bewildered.

"Neal would call for you as he relived his rape attempt and seeing you here with such love and concern in your face; it could only be you," replied Allyson with a smile. "He's in there but I had to sedate him after last night's nightmare…he should awake within the next couple of hours," she added as she led the way into the bedroom where Neal had been placed.

The first thing Peter noticed was just how young and innocent Neal looked as he slept and the second was the silver collar around his neck. "What's that thing around Neal's neck?" Peter asked curiously. He hadn't known Neal to like to wear anything like that before.

"It something that Gerber put on him," Allyson replied as she motioned for her son to approach.

"Tell Peter what Frederick told you about the name ceremony this poor boy suffered through.

Dirk said quietly, "Frederick told me that at this ceremony Gerber gives his boys new names and has that necklace placed around their necks; he warns them not to remove it. That is the first stage of the ceremony. The second stage is when they are branded" Dirk paused in his story.

"I know already that he might have been branded, Dirk. What more can you tell me about the branding?" Peter asked fearfully.

"The brand has the same design that is on the tag. In Neal's case it was placed on the underside of his right buttock…Mr. Gerber did it himself and then made him ride home sitting on the brand. He bragged about it to Frederick's father, Fritz Jaeger the local doctor who must have told Frederick who then told me. He said that Neal sobbed the whole way home but Gerber didn't show him any mercy."

Peter turned away with anger at what Neal had to go through just because Keller had to have his revenge.

"Peter, I know that you are thinking that Neal rode back in Gerber's vehicle but that's not the case…they went by horseback and Neal was wearing leather shorts with the seat missing…he suffered greatly. It was done as punishment for his second escape attempt."

Allyson noticed at once the tears that were slowly rolling down Peter's face and after a while Peter said "Thank you for telling me," and asked, "Do you have to bolt cutters…I'm going to take that collar from Neal's neck, at least that is one testament of Gerber's ownership that I can remove."

"Just to warn you, Gerber has terrorized Neal about removing the collar and every time I even touched it he had uncontrollable moments of trembling and sobbing. He scared your boy terribly ….do you still want to remove it?"

Peter got up and went back to stand in the doorway to look at the man he considered a son and nodded. "He belongs to no one and the sooner that reminder of his suffering is removed then the sooner he can begin to heal."

Allyson nodded and sent Dirk to locate a pair. He came back a few minutes later with a pair he borrowed from a neighbor. It only took Peter a few seconds to remove the collar and then he sent the cutters back as he took residence in the chair by Neal's bed to wait for him to awake.

It was an hour later that Peter saw signs of Neal's waking and grabbing his hand he whispered,

"Neal, son, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner than I did and couldn't prevent this from happening to you."

Neal turned his head waking completely at the touch and voice and began to sob grabbing hold of Peter and not letting go. Peter sat next to him on the bed and gathered him into an embrace and held him as Neal cried his tears of anguish at the pain and humiliation he had suffered. Peter's tears mingled with those of Neal's.

"It's okay, I've got you," Peter repeated as he held Neal close.

It was then that Neal realized that the collar was missing and began to panic. "My collar," Neal yelled as his hands went automatically to his neck, "where is it…he's going to….noooo….I've got to put it back," he cried as he tried to get out of bed.

"Neal…calm down. I took it off…and I'll protect you from what ever threat Gerber has terrorized you with regarding you wearing a sign of your slavery," Peter explained calmly hoping his calmness would rub off on his friend.

"Y-You took it o-off?" that stopped Neal as he turned to look at his friend.

"Yes I did and I would do it again if I need to. I will not have any son of mine wearing that symbol of pain and suffering. You've got to be brave to be able to fight this fear he has over you," cried Peter encouragingly.

Neal was about to argue more when something Peter had called him sunk in and he turned to Peter and asked shyly, "You called me son…do you really feel that way about me."

"Yes, kid, I do and so does El…in fact we care so much that we want you to become part of our family…a permanent part of our family. When we get back we want to adopt you. Do you think you can stand to become Neal Caffrey Burke?"

Neal smiled, "That would be the least of my problems…do you think Mozzie will forgive me if I became your son?"

"He'll get over it," replied Peter with a smile.

Neal turned and looked Peter in the face. He was serious; that was something Neal hadn't been expecting. "Are you sure…I can be a handful at times."

"Don't I know it…you are the reason for these grey hairs that keep coming to my temples…but yes I am sure," he replied seriously.

Allyson was happy when she walked in to find Neal ad Peter chatting.

"I was hoping that you could get him to respond…he's lapsed into a form of shock and would only eat a little for me…maybe with you here that will change," she started to say when Dirk rushed back into the room and cried fearfully,

"Mother…they are here…Mr. Gerber and Dr. Jaeger. They must have tracked Neal down to here…we can't let them take him!"

"Peter!" cried Neal with alarm as his panic returned.

Peter turned back to Neal and said in the authoritve voice Neal knew so well, "They aren't going to hurt you…I will protect you! Believe me when I say that Neal…I won't let anything happen to you…Repeat it to yourself until I return…Peter is going to protect me!" and with that he closed the door and went out to meet Neal's abusers.

"These are the men who abused Neal?" Peter asked with quiet anger.

"Mr. Gerber is the one responsible for the branding and paddlings this poor boy when through, if what Frederick bragged to my son was true…he also bragged that his father gave him a very thorough and embarrassing examination…but that's all they did to him that I know about. Dirk did Frederick tell you anything at school today about Neal?"

"Yes…he told Mr. Gerber that Neal had escaped again while at his party and that Mr. Gerber was so mad that he threatened to…" Dirk paused then not sure if he could continue…he was talking not only to someone who loved Neal as a son but also to an FBI agent.

"He threatened to do what Dirk?" asked Peter gently.

"He said that as soon as he got his hands on Neal he was going to rape him 24/7 for a week and when he was finished the idea of escaping would be only a memory not ever to be considered.

And then came the knock on the door and Peter slipped back to be with Neal while Dr. Richter answered the door.

"Dr. Jaeger," it's a pleasure to see you again and this is?" greeted Dr. Richter to the only one she actually knew.

"This is my friend Erick Gerber. Allyson we are looking for someone that we think your son Dirk may have some knowledge of; at least he was seen talking to him last...can we come in?"

"Please," replied the doctor as she ushered them in to their sitting room.

"Who is this person, if I can be so bold?"

"He's my son Dr. Richter. He's a bit slow and I was hoping that going to this birthday party that Fritz threw for his son it would help him come out of his shell but he has wandered off and I can't find him. Someone at the party mentioned that your son was the last person talking with him and he might have said something about what he was planning," lied Erick as he fed them the background story they had thought up earlier.

Allyson turned to her son and said, "Did you talk to…"

"What was the boy's name?"

"Bren"

"Did you talk to Bren the other night at Frederick's birthday party?"

"Yes, and he was nice…we didn't talk about anything in particular…he just wanted to go home Mr. Gerber."

Erick and Fritz exchanged a glance and turned to go when they heard a commotion from the next room and paused as a yell of "No…NO!" filled the room and Gerber turned to Allyson and said,

"That's my son," and started for the room when Allyson stepped in his way.

"I can assure you that the young man in that room is not your son Mr. Gerber…his name is Neal Caffrey and not Bren Gerber. He's been hurt and I will not allow you to hurt him further!" she said firmly.

Gerber turned back to Fritz with a look of help and Fritz stepped forward and said, "Allyson you are mistaken I know that voice as well to be that of Bren Gerber if anyone has told you differently then they are trying to mislead you."

Allyson only stared at the two men not budging in the least.

"Dr. Richter I would like to solve this without going to the authorities but I will if I'm not reunited with my son instantly!" he replied harshly.

"Then I suggest that you do just that Mr. Gerber because you aren't taking him. Good Day, Gentlemen…Dirk show them the door, please," she ordered as she watched her son open the door with the men leaving in a huff. As soon as the door closed she hurried to the next room to see Peter with his hands full of hysterical Neal as he tried to calm him down. It began apparent that he would need help and Allyson quickly gave him a shot in his hip and he became still.

"That should keep him out for a while but I know Fritz and he won't give up and Gerber has contacts in the law enforcement community…they will be back and I don't know if I can keep them at bay the next time."

"Don't you worry about that; I came prepared. My associate is even now working with Interpol on preparing arrest warrants for Gerber and Jaeger and I brought Neal's birth certificate, his FBI White Collar documentation and his passport. That should keep them at bay until everything gets ready.

Everything had been going well with Neal's abusers in the sitting room that is until Neal heard their voices. He had gotten scared that they were going to take him back...take him from Peter that he cried out in fear, "No…NO!" and afterwards tried to get up and run. Peter had been at his side from the very moment that Neal had recognized Gerber and Jaeger's voices but he couldn't convince Neal that he was safe…his fear was too great. He had been relieved when Allyson had joined them shortly and had sedated Neal even though he had hated that it had to be done…

And now it was a few hours later as they were waiting for the Interpol agents to arrive and to wonder if they will arrive before Gerber and his friends; and that answer arrived five minutes later when Dirk yelled out, "They're back and they aren't alone; Wilhelm Schmidt is with them."

"Who?"

"He is our local police officer and a good friend of both Dr. Jaeger and Mr. Gerber," replied Dirk. The knock on the door wasn't unexpected. "Open the door, Dirk and let them in," directed his mother.

This time Gerber swaggered in with Schmidt following closely behind and Fritz bringing up the rear, and demanded, "I will have my son now!"

"I don't think so," replied Peter as he stepped forward.

"Who are you?" asked Gerber insolently.

"My name is Peter Burke and I'm a FBI agent with the White Collar division from NYC," as he showed his badge and ID. "Neal Caffrey is my partner and friend, and I'm here to take him home."

"You have no authority here…the person you have in there is my adopted son Bren Gerber," insisted Gerber.

"Prove it," shouted Peter.

"Prove that Bren is my son? Why should I; my friend here can back me up…**Wilhelm** do something…you are the local law here not him," cried Gerber who was getting mad as he stood face to face with Peter. "I can provide documents that shows that Neal Caffrey has been an consultant with the White Collar Division for the last year and before that he was incarcerated at the Supermax Prison in the state of New York for four years before he became an consultant for the Bureau; I have his badge and ID and his birth certificate and I have his Passport all proving his identity and you as his supposed father have no documentation proving who he is…I find that very strange," stated Peter incredulously.

Gerber then did something Peter hadn't been expecting he suddenly drew back his arm and struck Peter knocking him to the floor. Jaeger then attacked Peter giving Gerber a chance to get into the back room where Neal was sleeping. "He's mine…I bought him, branded him and he belongs to me…now I'm going to reclaim him and punish him for escaping," Gerber said as Schmidt drew his gun before he darted in the back room waking Neal as he entered.

Neal woke as Gerber entered the room and locked the room. He didn't see Peter and began to panic when Gerber approached. "You will always be mine as long as you are wearing my brand and collar," he said as he got closer causing Neal to freeze in terror.

"You aren't going to be any trouble now, are you boy," Gerber said with an evil grin that quickly turned to one of anger as he saw that Neal was no longer wearing his collar. "Your collar is gone…that is going to cost you worse than what you are about to get now…we will just have to share you with others for that travesty," he said as he started to unzip his pants; but before he could go any further a gunshot was heard from the sitting room.

"That would be your partner, boy," bragged Gerber as he laid a hand on Neal's arm, "there is no one to save you now Bren. You will rue the day you thought to escape me again. I warned you what would happen and now you are going to find out that I wasn't bluffing," Gerber turned at the breaking of the door and Peter burst in with the force of Interpol and BKA behind him. Peter with a bruise on his cheek from Gerber's attack but a live Peter nonetheless and as soon as Neal saw him he launched himself at Peter as the BKA made an discreet exit pulling the angry Gerber, and with him Jaeger and Schmidt.

"Peter, he said that you had been shot," cried Neal as he held on tight to Peter and sobbed with relief.

"Its okay buddy; lets get you back to bed so you can rest and we can soon go home," comforted Peter as he led Neal back to the bed. Neal went willingly just as long as Peter was there and once he was settled Peter said,

"I'm sorry Gerber got past me and was able to scare you but everything worked out in the end and not wearing that collar didn't cause you any pain…and what Gerber told you was just an empty threat since it didn't come true."

"If you hadn't been here it would have," replied Neal stubbornly. He was still fearful about not having it around his neck.

"But I was here and I protected you like I said I would…and once you get home all of this will just be a bad dream…and dreams aren't real. El is going to be thrilled having you as a son; although to be realistic she has already considered you one for such a long time," Peter said in an effort to get his mind on something pleasant.

"You really did mean it when you said that you and El want to adopt me…even though I'm an adult and not some kid," Neal asked in awe.

"You may be an adult in age but you seldom act the part…anyhow you will be our kid and that is all that matters," replied Peter with a grin as he tousled Neal's hair. "How do you feel about having a FBI agent as a father?"

"Challenging but not unreasonable," replied Neal as he closed his eyes.

"Sleep well, son."

"I will Dad, just as long as you are nearby."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was two days later before Allyson would release Neal to go home. He was still weak but he was eating better and she felt that once he returned home the want to get better would be better achieved while he was surrounded by his family than where he suffered so much abuse.

Peter had no trouble getting a ticket for Neal since he had not only his passport but the help from the BKA who were quite eager to help in any way they could since because of Neal they were now able to close several open cases dealing with missing young men ages seventeen to late twenties or those young men who looked those ages, like Neal had. Now that they had Gerber under arrest they were able to obtain warrants to search his house and all contents of his safes whether found in his home or bank and Gerber had kept excellent records. It soon became apparent that while most of the villagers at the village on his property were not guilty of any of his activities a few like Dr. Jaeger were and he was arrested for his parts in the abuse and rape of several of Gerber's boys as well.

So here they were at long last at the airport ready to depart. Neal was dressed in a pair of jeans, shirt and jacket and although Peter had gotten the right size Neal still looked like a kid dressed in his father's clothes but Peter had no doubt that he would be gaining his weight back as soon as El and June took over. "Are you ready kid?" Peter asked as they started up the ramp. Neal was in a wheelchair but once Neal hadn't protested; he was still exhausted from the whole experience. He just wanted to go home and as soon as he left Germany the better he would be.

"I want to go home, Peter…can we go now?" Neal asked anxiously.

"We sure can, son," Peter replied as he started to push Neal up the ramp with Diana leading the way.

"Do you see them?" asked June as the passengers started to enter the terminal.

Elizabeth, June and even Mozzie were there to great Neal, Peter and Diana as they returned from Germany. The three friends were excited to see Neal but also anxious in what condition they would find him.

"I see them," shouted El as she led the way to throw herself first at Peter before squatting down to give Neal a hug and kiss. "How are you doing, Neal?"

"Better now that I'm home," replied a tired Neal. The flight home was tiring and coupled it with his present condition it was all he could do to answer her question. He was delighted to see June and Mozzie as they were him.

June stood back to give him the once over before stating, "We are going to have to fatten you up, young man."

"I can't wait to start eating my favorite meals again."

Mozzie only looked at him smiling to see him finally, "You took yourself getting here, man."

"I missed you too Mozzie," replied Neal not put out with his statement.

"Hey, let's carry on this reunion once we get him home…which at the moment means my house," interjected Peter as he gave his wife a look.

"I've got your room all ready, Neal and as soon as you arrive you are taking a nap," she said already in her mother mode.

"Yes, Mom," Neal replied with a smile.

It was while Neal was asleep that Peter discussed his idea of adopting Neal. "I know t isn't the same as having a baby but we both care for Neal and love him as a son…I know he would agree to it...will you?" Peter asked El.

"Peter Burke! You even have to ask?" El asked as she smacked her husband's arm playfully. "I've wanted to adopt him from the first time I laid eyes on him. He needs parental supervision and love big time!"

"There is something else I need to tell you about what happened to him while he was in Gerber's hands," Peter said as he lead El to a nearby couch and pulled her down with him.

"Peter you are scaring me," El cried fearfully.

"Gerber branded Neal on his bottom… the same design that was on a collar he was forced to wear. I cut it off of him while we were still in Germany. I've got it in my bag and I can show it to you later," Peter said. "As bad as that is it isn't the worse that happened to our son. El…he was almost raped; he was in fact in the processed of being raped when a friend of Neal's scared the assailants off," Peter said bluntly

"NO!" El cried as she hid her head in Peter's chest and cried for the suffering Neal went through.

"He's going to need our love and understanding to get though this; he has already had nightmares and they will probably get worse as he deals with all of this," Peter explained as they heard cries from upstairs.

It was Neal having one of those nightmares Peter had warned El about and she flew to his side. "Baby…its okay," El cried as she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair until he began to wake.

"Neal…its okay…I've got you," she cried as she pulled him into her arms and held him as he cried out his terror.

After a few minutes the tears bean to slow down and she was able to put him back down on the bed and sit next to him. "Neal, please tell me what scares you…I promise that it will help," she said tenderly.

Neal whimpered in fright and shook his head, not wanting to tell her about all of what he went through while in the hands of Gerber. "Neal honey, I know that you were assaulted, beaten and branded; Peter told me and none of it was your fault," El said tenderly as Neal's tears began to flow. She gathered him once again in her arms and allowed him to cry his pain and humiliation away and while he was crying El asked gently,

"Baby, you are safe here; Peter and I will keep you safe and so will Mozzie and June; you know that…right?"

Neal nodded as he continued to cry lessen as he felt safe and soon he was sleeping once again. El only hoped it would last through the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After the first night at the Burkes; Neal's nightmares came nightly but each night not as severe as the time before. He thought that it had a lot to do with the love and concern both El and Peter showed him as they came to comfort him after each nightmare. It took a few weeks but eventually the nightmares came to an end and Neal began to look forward to sleeping again and returning to his apartment at June's.

His weight had come back to what it had been before he had been kidnapped and sold by Keller and he was looking forward to returning to work with Peter at the White Collar Division of the FBI and wearing his suits and fedoras again; after wearing the clothing Gerber provided for him without underwear it felt a little strange wearing boxers again but it was something he would enjoy getting used to once again.

"So how does it feel to be going back to work, kid," asked Peter as he picked Neal up from June's a scant four weeks after returning to New York City? He was feeling better, back at his apartment; dressing is his beloved suits and fedoras and ready to start back consulting on Peter's white collar cases.

"I never thought I would say this…but it feels great. I won't even mind getting a mortgage case," replied Neal with a smile.

Peter returned his smile, "Well, it wasn't the same without you…even Hughes asked when you would be back."

"Peter, are you and El still interested in adopting me?" asked Neal.

Peter turned quickly to see as uncertain expression on Neal's face. "Yes, and the only reason we haven't continued the proceedings is that we were waiting for you to get back on your feet…but now that you are going back to work I will start the proceedings that is if you are still interested?"

"Yes, I am. It would be great to be part of a family again," replied Neal.

"You have been a part of our family the first time you broke your radius and turned up on our couch talking to El…but I know what you mean," added Peter.

"Have you discussed this with Mozzie…about becoming a Burke?"

"I thought I would surprise him with it," Neal said with a grin.

"We can invite him to the ceremony along with June and he can figure it out then," suggested Peter to Neal's amusement as they walked into the White Collar division and a standing ovation from the agents present.

"Wow…thank you all…I-I don't know what to s-say," Neal said emotionally.

"I do…get to work," roared Hughes, with a smile. "Good to have you back Caffrey."

Neal was glad for the intervention he didn't want the agents to see just how much their praise meant to him.

The rest of the day went well as he fielded the well wishes of the majority of the agents in the White Collar Division. They fortunately had a case handed to them that afternoon which gave Neal something to focus on which he was entirely glad for.

For the rest of the week everything seemed to be going well for Neal his involvement in the case and its earlier success seemed to say that Neal was back and on his game and then Friday it all came to a halt; something happened at work that caused him to become depressed. He hid it from Peter but El noticed a change in Neal's behavior that worried her and she calls Peter.

"El what's up?" Peter asked as he drove home.

"I've just talked to Neal…something is bothering him. Did he mention anything happening at work today?"

"Uh…no. He seemed fine to me when I left him off this afternoon. He talked about having Mozzie over for the night but nothing else…he did seem a bit tired but we just finished a tough case," recalled Peter.

"I just talked to him a few minutes ago and he sounded so down. Honey go and check on him…I'm worried," insisted El.

"How can you be so sure that something, other him being tired, is wrong?" asked Peter.

"A mother always knows when their child is feeling bad and I have a bad feeling," insisted El.

"Okay Mom I'll check our son out," replied Peter with a chuckle.

"Call me when you do," added El.

"Yes, dear," replied Peter as he turned around and headed back to June's.

The moment Peter entered June's mansion he knew something was wrong as he heard June calling from outside Neal's apartment.

What's wrong?" asked Peter breathless as he ran up the stairs.

"Peter! I'm so glad you are here. Neal won't open the door and when I tried to open the door with my key I find that he ahs something against eh door that I can't push open," replied June frantic.

"Stand back and let me give it a try," Peter instructed as he took June's place in front of the door and gave it a mighty shove…moving the table on the other side a bit. He pushed again and gained more ground all the while shouting Neal's name.

"Neal! Open the door…Neal!" until he had pushed the table enough so he could slip in. He looked around and not finding him in the room went to his bathroom where he smelled burning flesh and kicked in the door. Neal was on his stomach with his pants and boxers down and curling iron in his hand.

He had burned the brand that Gerber had placed on him off but in the process he had given himself a bad burn.

"Oh Neal, why didn't you come to me before doing this," he cried just as he removed the curling iron and picking Neal up.

"June pull down his bed…he's given himself a nasty burn," shouted Peter as he carried the unconscious Neal to bed and placed him on the bed.

June looked at the burn as Peter went by and said, "He need to go to the hospital…that's as serious burn, Peter."

"I know…call the El and tell her what has happened. Tell her that I'm, taking him to St. Francis Hospital…we will be in the ER," Peter said as he placed a robe around Neal and picked him up being careful of his burn as he hurried to the car. June preceded him and helped him as much as she could. "I'll be right behind you…hurry," she said as he pulled away.

June hurried back in to call both El and Mozzie before grabbing her keys and driving to the hospital.

Neal awoke to find himself in a bed that wasn't his and lying on is stomach. He looked up to find El next to his bed looking at him with concern.

"Baby, why did you do it?" El asked tenderly.

"Is it completely gone?" asked Neal with a raspy voice.

"Yes…you did too good of a job," she replied as she brought him a cup of water. After he had taken a swallow of two he said,

"Good…I'm free of him…he doesn't own me any more," replied Neal just before he closed his eyes again.

"What are you talking about Neal?" asked El as Peter walked into the room.

"How are you feeling buddy? What's wrong?" he asked as he saw the tears and the expression on his wife's face.

"Peter, Neal isn't making any sense," cried El.

"Neal, tell Peter what you just told me?" El cried as she roused Neal again.

"Don't El…let him sleep. I know what happened," Peter said quietly as he motioned for her to follow him. He led her to the chairs near the door.

"Neal received a letter from Gerber yesterday. It was addressed to Neal at the FBI so it was delivered to Neal. In it Gerber told Neal what he was going to do to him as soon as he retrieved him and that as long as he wore his brand he would always belonged to him…so Neal took care of that by burning out the brand," Peter explained sadly.

"How do you know this?" asked El.

"While he was under and once we knew he was going to be okay I went back to his apartment to try and see what set him off and found the letter on the floor next to where he did the brand removal. I read it," explained Peter further. "It explains a lot of why Neal's nightmares were so terrible to witness."

"Peter we told him that we would protect him from Gerber…we failed him," cried El as tears began to fall.

"No you didn't fail me, Mom…Dad. I wanted to do this for myself," a weak voice came from the bed.

"Son…next time you get anything that forces you to do something so drastic I want you to promise that you will discuss it with us first," Peter said lovingly. "I'm sure we could have come up with something that would not put you residing on your stomach for the next few days….someone's going to think that I have spanked you again," teased Peter as he placed a hand on Neal's head.

Neal grinned and asked, "when can I go back home?"

"When you are able to sit comfortably…pretty much the same instructions you get after one of my spankings…so rest up and soon the adoption can take place."

(A month later)

"State your name and age, young man," requested the Judge Bennett. The judge Peter had gone to for the adoption to proceed.

"Neal Thomas Caffrey and I'm twenty five years old," stated Neal to the astonishment of Peter and Elisabeth. Mozzie stood in the back with June and only grimace at his friend's announcement.

"You knew that he's really only twenty-five, didn't you," whispered June.

Mozzie nodded, "I helped him forge the birth certificate that changed his birth year," he admitted.

Back to the proceedings Judge Bennett didn't notice the expressions Peter and Elizabeth had given at Neal's answer and had continued with the adoption proceedings. "Do you want a change of name?"

"Yes, sir," replied Neal. "I want it to state Neal Caffrey Burke."

"Then it is so ordered that from this time on Neal Thomas Caffrey be known as Neal Caffrey Burke," and with a signature and affixing his stamp from the City of New York Neal became Peter and Elizabeth's son.

"Congratulations young man," the Judge said as he shook both Neal's and Peter's hand and left the new family to celebrate.

"So how shall we celebrate my new name…one by the way that I picked and wasn't picked for me," Neal said with a smile.

June and El exchanged a smile before saying happily, "We have a little party planned…so if you gentlemen will accompany us we will show you a good time," and soon they were at the hall the ladies had rented. It was being held at a small art museum.

When Neal and family, friends entered he was greeted by a standing ovation that shook the ex-con by the sheer quantity of it alone and he blushed. "You said that it would be a small party," Neal accused El and June.

"It started off that way but it kind of grew as more people learned of it," replied June as El nodded her agreement.

"Just face it son, you are well liked and loved."

"Thanks, Mom," as he prepared to go and mingle.

"Neal…we will want an explanation on your true age before the night is over," added El pointedly.

"Yes, ma'am," Neal said with a smile as he darted off only to be intercepted by Peter who said,

"I've counted the paints and art work Neal and the count at the end of the party had better be the same as it was in the beginning…or else."

"Or else what…Dad?" Neal asked cheekily.

"Or I might be tempted to use my fatherly powers and take you over my knee," he teased with a smile.

Neal nodded just barely keeping the laughter in, "Don't worry I won't do anything to make Mom look bad…or you too, Dad," and then he finally made his way to his friends and began to talk. He was in his element there and all El and Peter could do was smile proudly at their new son.

"Neal Caffrey Burke…it has a good ring doesn't it, El?"

"Oh yeah…come on and I'll treat you to an hors d'oeuvre of my choosing…we got some new ones in this morning that looked very appetitizing," El continued on as she pulled her husband to the nearest table unmindful of Peter's groan.

**The End**


End file.
